One crazy family (Jinx x Shaco 2 original characters)
by pikminbiomaster
Summary: What would it be like if runeterra's 2 craziest champions had a family? Find out here in a tale of love, strife and ultimately peace.
1. Prologue

prologue

Hi, before we begin I would like to just say this is my first time doing this, but since i am such a shaco x jinx shipper I noticed the sparcity of fanfic for the 2 of them together, i first came on these boards wondering if someone would be willing to try and fix that, the post received no reply, so now after a few weeks of brain storming i present to you the best attempt a can make at my own shaco x jinx fanfic. (note that i would post this on the fanfic website but since i will be writing on my wii u i am unable to do so) now lets begin.

Our story takes place roughly 17 years from the current time of runeterra, our setting currently is a lightly vegetated forest.

"March march march march march" Shaco mumbled to himself as he ran trough the woods, he stopped in a clearing to look around. In search of something, his blue eyes scanned the scenery, then suddenly a rain of bullets came hurtling towards Shaco, the jester ducked the incoming swarm of bullets and promptly vanished in a puff of orange smoke. Not far from Shaco's position Jinx lowered her gatling gun, pow pow, to alow her to better maneuver the terrain when suddenly a shiv flew right over her head and impaled itself in a nearby tree. Seeing where the shiv had come from Jinx quickly drew her zapper and shot into the foliage of a tree, after a bright flash as the shot connected, a girl fell out of the tree with an "ouch". Jinx casually walked over to the young girl as she sat there rubbing her shoulder and knelt over her saying "When are you going to learn how to throw a knife Hex?"

Just then a familiar high pitched voice shouted "Found him!" Suddenly Shaco appeared holding a young man by the collar of his shirt and dropped him next to the girl that had fallen out of the tree. Jinx stood up and looked down at him, the boy awkwardly met her gaze and said "Hello mother" Jinx replied with a simple "Hey Chavo"

The maniacal pair stood over the two in silence for awhile, Jinx had remained pale and kept her classic twin tail hairstyle but her body had become slighty more mature over the years, her hips had become wider and she had become slightly taller as well , and even tough she was still incredibly skinny for her height she was no longer as lanky. On the other hand Shaco appeared unaffected by the decade and a half, of course it would be hard to notice much changes seeing as he was still in full costume after all these years.

Altough he was unsure of what Jinx was thinking of he took this moment to reflect on the state of his two children, they were twins that were now entering their late teens, and he was uneasy about where they were at currently. His son Chavo had short bright blue hair like his mother that was well groomed except for a cowlick near the back of his head and he had blue eyes like his father, he wore a pair of red trimmed glasses with a rectangular frame for his near sightedness. His apparel was composed of a red buttoned up collored shirt, black jeans and bright red dress shoes. As his appearance would suggest he was a quirky sort of person that tried to keep organized and tended to over think things. Aside from his outfit you wouldn't have tought he was the child of 2 psychopaths. So far they had given him his own zapper and gatling gun, which he named affectionately named bang bang similar to his mother's name for her own gatling gun, they did not yet trust him with a rocket launcher.

His daughter, Hex was even more problematic. She had shoulder length blue hair which she let down rather then tying them like her mother and she was incredibly shy, almost unbearably so. In fact she was so shy she made it a point to wear a ballroom mask almost as much as her father wore his mask (altough sometimes someone could swear that it was so life like it could very well be his real face). The mask itself was black with bright blue and pink plumage framing it making it surprisingly gaudy for someone so shy , it made it so that you could only see the pink slits of her eyes. The only thing that Shaco had been able to teach her so far was how to disappear and reappear at will, in that regard it came so naturally to her introverted nature that she could remain invisible much longer then her father, sometimes they regreted her skill in this since she would disappear for hours over the most trivial things, such as catching her looking in a mirror, both Shaco and Jinx had to carry pink wards for such occasions. Her clothes were a diamond checkered pink and black top and some solid blue leggings, she wore shorts similar to her mothers but Shaco refused to alow them be as short as hers.

Before he could think much further Jinx broke the silence. "Who was that supposed to hit? I mean honestly your more likley to somehow hit yourself then the target!" she scolded "Now now" began fishbones her rocket launcher "She tried her best and at the very least it was only a few feet off." "Stupid dumb rocket launcher" was Jinx's only reply. Sometimes Shaco wondered if fishbones was a genuine seprate personna from Jinx or if he was just an excuse to let Jinx show a softer side of herself, regardless fishbones often ended up being a better parental figure then either of the two.

Switching focus Jinx asked Shaco "How was Chavo?" Shaco still thinking about the nature of fishbones existence was flustered by this. "OH!, uh he was on point today he still couldn't hit me but I wouldn't expect him too, only thing I can say is that he should try using his zapper more, it'd actually reveal me so he wouldn't be shooting blind so often.

"Not bad then" was Jinx's remark on the results, suddenly they heard the familiar sniffles from their daughter "He's so perfect and I'm just useless!" she cried before vanishing. "Hey Hex it isn't like that" said Chavo trying to sooth her sisters worries. "Cmon out Hex" said Shaco, after no reply he reached for the pink ward he usually kept on him, finding empty space instead he groaned. "Jinxy dear I fear I left the pink ward at home do you have one?"  
"No, I wasted mine trying to find her earlier." Realizing that neither had anymeans to reveal her Jinx became irritated. "Show yourself already Hex!" she shouted "Don't make me have to start firing away with my zapper!" "Uh mother" Chavo began before her mother had a chance to follow trough with the idea "I have an oracle's elixir on me" As he said this he pulled out a thin pink flask from his shirt pocket and handed it to his father. "I tought it might come in handy so I bought some with my alowance last week" he explained. Shaco looked at the liquid before turning to his son. "This may be handy but I can't help but think this is too responsible for a child your age" Shaco said "Especially for a child of mine" he tought to himself. Regardless Shaco drank the elixir and quickly found her crouched behind a tree. "I'll go talk to her you stay with Chavo" said Shaco as he made his way over too Hex.

"Hello there" he began when he reached her "What's daddy's little devil doing here?" "I'm sorry" was her only reply. Shaco sat down next to her and put his shoulder around her. "What makes you useless?" he asked. "W-Well Chavo could already hit you if you didn't dodge meanwhile I couldn't hit mother if she were pinned to a wall." Shaco chuckled. "What?" she asked curious as to what her father was thinking. "And you think that means anything?" he began "I don't want to undermine Chavo's hard work but all he and your mother have to do is pull triggers, now throwing shivs isn't easy right?" He received a silent nod from his daughter. "Well that's because it takes time and patience to become skilled with, why if it weren't such a neccesity for my line of work I'd have probably taken just as long as your taking now, be glad you have to gift to learn this at your leisure, okay?" Hex looked up and wiped a tear that had escaped the mask and nodded "O -okay" she stammered. "Then why don't you come on out so we can go home, my elixir is wearing off and we've had enough training for today. Realizing she was still stealthed she made herself visible again and they began making their way back to the others.

END PROLOGUE  
Thank you for reading this, if you liked or disliked it pls let me know why below.


	2. Chapter 1- The Fuse is Lit

Hi I'm back with the official start of our story! Now that you've been introduced to the protagonists I'll begin introducing the plot and some antagonists. Now just to warn you I will be introducing a few more shipped couples but if you don't like them very much don't worry I won't go very deep into their relationship. Now let our story begin.

The family had just entered the main plaza of the town in which their home resided in. Of course their house wasn't on this side of town, that would be to official, boring, and given that both Shaco and Jinx had spent the majority of their lives as wanted criminals probably illegal. No, their small, dreary little house was in the rougher end of town. This was convenient since they never got any visitors and they hadn't even needed to purchase the house, it was abandoned by it's previous owners after lord knows what happened to them. This was not uncommon within the rough end of town, people would die for any number of reasons leaving behind empty houses no real estate agent would dream of selling. Of course not knowing wheather the person that lived next to you was a killer or a robber kept people awake at night but since Shaco and Jinx were probably the most dangerous people there they slept easy at night, fortunately their children seemed to be just as much at ease as their parents were despite the environment.

"Hey, Hex I just wanted you to know it isn't a competition to me so I hope it isn't a competition to you to." Chavo stated while fidgeting with his pockets, he never quite knew how to get a message across. Hex giggled as she always did whenever her brother fumbled with a sentence. "Oh don't worry about that anymore, I'm fine now." she said plainly, her brother was probably the only person she could speak normally to, she loved her parents but she felt so much uncertainty around them while Chavo was an open book to her. "That's good then" replied Chavo then he raised an eyebrow and asked"So what did dad tell you anyways?" Hex opened her mouth to reply but was then grabbed by Shaco and pulled aside. "W- what is it dad?" Hex asked, her shyness creeping over her. "Now Hex remember what we talked about before?" Hex shakily nodded feeling like she wanted to disappear. "Well that was an assassin's secret so you shouldn't mention it to your brother AND ESPECIALLY not your mother." Shaco said with a hint of fear at the last part. Hex nodded this time with the feeling of importance one gets from knowing a secret someone else doesn't. She made her way back to her brother and he looked at her and further questioned "What did he say to you now?" "It's an assassin's secret!" beamed Hex.

Overhearing the commotion Hex was making Jinx turned to Shaco who was walking besides her and grinned knowingly as she said "You know an assassin's greatest weapon is a secret, so make sure not to let it blow up like fishbones' rockets, oh, or like buildings!" "I'll try and keep that in mind dear" Shaco responded nervously as Jinx continued to list everything she had seen blow up. Shaco loved Jinx more than he had thought possible for his heart but there were times where even he feared for his life being close to her, of course he had nearly killed her on a few occasions as well. "Ah courtship" Shaco sighed reminiscently.

Then it appeared that Jinx would have something else to add to the already long list of things that blew up. As they made their way down the main street they had passed a fireworks store when suddenly the fireworks began going off, while most of the nearby pedestrians began to scream and flee the scene Shaco and his family stood where they were and watched the explosions. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide with awe at the sight of the chaos, they then saw an Ionian man stumble out of the shop covered in soot, he seemed relatively fine but then an explosion happened behind him and he was launched out onto the sidewalk now covered in flames screaming in agony, most people wouldn't call this funny, neither would Jinx's family, they would call it hysterical. They all laughed uncontrollably, Chavo and Shaco were leaning against each other holding their sides while Jinx was already on the floor with tears swelling up in her eyes, even Hex couldn't contain herself and was bent over from the laughter.

A few blocks away from the explosions Vi was walking with her infant daughter in her arms "Serena had fun shopping with mommy didn't she?" she said in an unusual baby voice. "Hah, I know daddy is getting a workout." said a man from behind a wall of boxes and bags he was carrying. Vi turned towards him and examined the baggage he was carrying, deciding it probably was a bit much for him she said "We can take a break here Cal and then when we start moving again you can hold Serena" With a sigh of relief he exhaled as he dropped the parcels. "Thank goodness I thought my arms were going to fall off." Cal was slightly shorter then Vi and had shaggy brown hair, he had wide circular lenses on a thin grey frame for his presbyopia which kicked in early for him since he spent so many nights staring into his office computer. He wore a plaine white button up shirt which was messily tucked into his brown khaki pants. He was essentially a nerd that was overly passive about most things, which was probably why he put up with all the overtime requests from his boss. Vi had managed to "persuade" his boss into giving him a day off so they could buy some much needed baby supplies for their 18 month old daughter. At first Vi was awkward with the child, unsure of what to do, but as of late she had been growing in confidence.

As the greenhorn parents sat on a bench they began to notice a commotion, Vi grabbed one of the running pedestrians by the collar and asked "Whats going on?" The man already shaken by the explosions was further frightened by Vi's abrupt question, that and his feet weren't currently touching the floor. "T-t-t-th- " was all the man could stammer, Vi shook him and he was finally able to speak. "There was an explosion at one of the stores a few blocks down from here." Vi placed the man down and turned to Cal "Cal grab my gloves!" Cal quickly placed Serena into her baby stroller and dragged out a large case that was locked, he pulled out a key and unlocked the case, the lid popped open and inside were Vi's standard hextech gauntlets. As Vi put them on she continued to talk to Cal "You stay here and wait for me to come back, if there's anyone that needs rescuing I got 'em." She then ran down the street towards the now visible smoke. "Be careful Vi!" was all Cal managed to shout before she was gone. He then noticed that the man she had grabbed was still there, frozen in place. Cal waved his hand infront of him and he snapped out of his trance. "Uh, hi there" Cal began to speak to the bewildered man "Hope you can still walk, I'm sorry about that but my wife really has the best intentions, she just tends to think more about the ends then the means." The man dumbly nodded and stumbled on his way leaving Cal alone with his daughter and a load of baggage.

When Vi reached the scene there was a man on fire, she quickly grabbed hold of him and covered him in the palm of her gloves, putting out the flames, she then put down the now unconscious man, he didn't appear to be badly burned so she began looking around for any other victims, it appeared that everyone else had fled the fire but then she heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. She looked around a bit before seeing that there was a group of people a little further down the street that were in fits of laughter, what caught her eye the most was that most of them had blue hair, thats when she got a good look at the one on the floor, her eyes became enraged and she started charging up her vault breaker. Noticing the incoming assault the family sobered up quickly and side stepped the lunge.

"Hey fathands how have you been?" asked Jinx recognizing her rival. Vi only responded with a yell and another lunge which was again sidestepped. "Oh c'mon fathands it's been years since we've last seen each other, couldn't you be a little more polite?" continued Jinx in a mixture of sarcasm and sincerity "My job is to put damned trash like you in jail, not to talk." she stated harshly "Oh yeah?" replied Jinx now smiling "Just try to."

To be continued in chapter 2, I may have it out later in the day if not by the end of the week. I hope you enjoyed it and if you read it pls PLS let me know what you think in the comments


	3. Chapter 2- Catching Up

Hello, it's me again with chapter 2 of this blooming fanfic, I enjoy writing these so I don't plan to stop anytime soon, I hope the few people that read this also enjoy it, if you do please make sure to upvote the post so we can share the story with more people and let me know what you think about it in the comments. Now back to where we left off.

Vi had stopped charging at the family of 4 to get a grasp of the situation , they took this as an opportunity to surround her. Vi looked around at her enemies. In front of her was Jinx who was currently making faces at Vi to try and further aggravate her. On her left was the boy with the glasses, he seemed to young to be a threat but he did have a gun similar to Jinx's so she couldn't over look him. To her right was the girl with the gaudy mask, she had two knives drawn but it was obvious by the way she held them that she didn't know how to use them. That meant that the ominous feeling behind her was Shaco. Given that Vi had enough trouble trying to catch Jinx with Caitlin's help she doubted that she'd be able to catch her, and with Shaco's help they might even defeat her in a fight. Unsure of what to do now she simply stayed ready for them to make a move.

Then she heard someone call out to her left "Vi, we have to go now, the police and firefighters say we can't stay in the plaza anymore." Cal walked out onto the street with the baby stroller. Startled by the newcomer the teen turned around and stammered "D -don't move or I'll shoot!" His hands were shaking as he held the gatling gun. "Calm down Chavo." Shaco instructed. Cal had frozen in place, Serena was now crying in the stroller. "Hey now bud, I just came to get my wife, that's all." he said with his hands up, trying to calm down the anxious youth. "What the hell are you doing here Cal." Vi questioned from where she stood. Cal rubbed his head like he always did when confronted with a situation. "Like I said earlier the police said we couldn't stay in the plaza so we went to go meet up with you, didn't think you would have had anything worse then a few people to rescue."

The couples attention was suddenly interrupted by a sharp gasp from Jinx. "He said wife, fathands you got married? Congratulations! Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"Jinx said enthusiastically "Because if I had known where to mail it I would have arrested you!" Vi replied. "Oh right!" Jinx said as if this fact was a surprise to her "I guess that's the reason I didn't invite you to mine." Jinx finished. Now it was Vi's turn to be surprised. "Wait, someone married you!?" she said in disbelief "Who in their right mind would marry you." "AHEM" Vi turned around towards the source of the cough. Shaco stared back at her and bowed, he then lifted his head and said "Hello there, Jinx's husband at your service." Suddenly something clicked in Vi's mind and muttered "Then that means these two are -" "Yep their mine!" Jinx interrupted her proudly. "Who did you think we were?" asked Hex curiously. Vi shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know, I thought you were lackeys Jinx hired or something, I didn't really think about it, just didn't think she could -" "Didn't think I coud what?" Jinx interrupted once again "Have children? Be a mother?" she said annoyed at Vi's disbelief "Well I did and I am." she said triumphantly "Seems I even got a head start before you to." she said acknowledging the still crying infant.

"Wait didn't that man say the police were here?" Hex asked with concern in her voice. "I think he did." answered Chavo with worry returning to his face. Shaco frowned. With Jinx they could take Vi regardless of how many officers they had, but if they began shooting Shaco doubted his children would leave unharmed. After thinking awhile Shaco looked at Jinx. Understanding his decision she nodded and shouted "Come on kids were going home!" "Your not going anywhere!" Vi shouted back forgetting her current disadvantage. "Oh yes they are!" Shaco yelled as he warped behind Vi causing her to turn around "In fact it's you who will be staying here." he continued. "Be careful dad!" Hex yelled as they ran past him towards the rougher end of town. Shaco turned around and called back "Don't worry sweety, daddy's great great grandfather's name was careful!" This made Hex giggle and convinced her he would be okay.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." Vi stated grimly. "Don't forget your husband and child." Shaco stated, he then put his hand to his ear as if he was trying to hear something and said "Sounds like it's still crying, here let me get that for you." He then disappeared and then reappeared with the still crying Serena in his hands. Both Vi and Cal froze. "Oh it's a girl, how precious, and she has her mothers hair." he said admiring the child. "Either of you have a pacifier on you?" he asked. Neither of them moved. "Well?" Shaco persisted, this time Cal pulled one out of his pocket and held it up. "I have one here." he said cautiously. "Thanks" Shaco said as he warped over to Cal and snatched the pacifier from his hand. "There there." was what he said as he gave the pacifier to Serena. "Their so uneasy during this moment of their lives." Shaco remarked. "How did you-" Vi began to question before she was interupted. "Even a murderer like me can learn a thing or two about child care after having two of his own." After a few moments of uneasy silence now that Serena had stopped crying Shaco sighed. "Look, we both have families now, I'll let you get back to yours if you let me get back to mine." he offered. After thinking for awhile Vi slowly nodded her head. Shaco handed Serena over to Cal who quickly took hold of her. As Shaco began walking away he turned towards the family and said "We weren't the ones who lit the fire." "Yeah right, it must've been the tooth fairy." Vi replied sarcastically. Shaco shrugged and deciding it wasn't worth his time and simply said "Believe what you want" and vanished in a puff of orange smoke.

"I'm going to have to call Cait." was Vi's thought after he had left.

Well that's all for the current chapter, I would like to point out that this story was originally written on one of the lol boards by me, and thanks to an encouraging suggestion from a fellow fanfic author (he writes **El amor y la locura** a great story if you are willing to translate the text) I've begun uploading them here, I'll have 2 more out before days end and i'll work on another over the weekend.


	4. Chapter 3- Home Sweet Home

Hello I hope this new chapter reaches you all well, this chapter I wanted to wind down and focus on shaco and jinx's romantic relationship, I've said this in my prologue but it is the first time I have tried something like this so bear with me if It's painful. I hope to do little bits like this every so often to try and keep the main point of this story in focus the shacoxjinx part anyways, but it shall intensify as well. Looks like I've already typed a paragraph so let's start. Oh one last thing these chapters will reference love duets to set the mood (plus I'm a sap) this time it's perfect combination,

Shaco made his way to the front steps of their house as there was a distant sound of sirens from some sort of emergency vehicle (given this side of town probably the police). It was a rickety old place with only 2 stories and a basement, it didn't get electricity but that was fine since the family didn't spend much time in it except for sleep. Shaco walked on the creaky porch and checked the door, locked as it should've been. Shaco didn't even bother to take out his key, he simply warped past the door.

Upon his appearance inside the house he immediately was tackled by his children. "Father are you all right?" Chavo asked as he inspected his father for any wounds, Hex was holding the first aid kit standing right behind him with a smile on her face at her father's return. "I'm fine Chavo." Shaco said with some exasperation. "W- What happened?" asked Hex, ever curious. "Nothing special, I took care of her baby and she thanked me by letting me go." this baffled his chidren but before they could further their inquiring Shaco raised up his hand and pointed at them. "It's already late and you need rest after such an event, that and given the way you 2 were given the situation it's clear you need more training." "But" his children began but he cut them off. "No buts, go to sleep and train hard tomorrow so mommy and daddy don't have to worry about you as they cause havoc." he said condescendingly.

After he saw the 2 of them off to their rooms he looked around for Jinx. He found her on the couch in the living room with only a candle lit in the center. She was lying flat on her stomach, feet kicking in the air. "I'm back Jinx." Shaco began before noticing she was staring blankly into the surrounding darkness. Unsure of what to do he stood there a moment. Then an idea struck him and he chuckled as he always did when he came up with a plan.

The previous owner had left a phonograph behind with a bunch of records, most of them were love duets for some reason, and Shaco tought he was weird. At first they had thought about junking it with the rest of the personal stuff the guy had left behind, but the 2 had decided to keep it for kicks, over time they even came to genuinely appreciate the duets, sometimes singing along. He selected a record at random from the dim light and put it in place and with a few quick cranks the song began to play. This caught Jinx's attention and she sat up as Shaco sat beside her.

"So what's up in my terrorist's mind right now?" Shaco asked. Jinx shrugged her shoulders and said "Nothing" Shaco moved closer to her till he was staring directly into her violet eyes. "You know I don't find that joke of a lie very funny." She shook her head and sighed, turning her head away from his. "I don't know, just that it's been so long since I've seen fathands." she mumbled. "Ah" Shaco said as he realized what was up. "Miss the old days huh?" You see after the couple had stopped causing crimes long enough for them to get intimate, Jinx had to lay low while she was pregnant, course she didn't much care for the whole boring activity of maternity, but she really had no choice in the later months. So Shaco went about finding the house to settle down in and moved her into it, making sure to cover their tracks along the way. Just like that to piltover's relief and Cait and Vi's frustration the loose cannon disappeared from the world. Even after they were born she still couldn't be allowed to go back to her ways, refusing to simply alow herself to do nothing Shaco went and found the woods where they would train together, while the children watched from their carriers. They later started training the kids together. Of course Shaco knew she would always want to stir up trouble, so did he, but they both knew they'd have to wait until they could do so when their children were skilled enough to relatively remain safe during the chaos.

"Yeah, I do miss the old days when we actually had fun." she said with a bit of bitterness in her voice. "Oh come on." Shaco began, not much caring for what Jinx was insinuating "The kids have given us a bunch of fun experiences we'd never have had without them, and if meeting each other doubled our fun then when the kids are able to join in it'll be quadruple it." Jinx still appeared to be sullen so he put his arm around her and started swaying together. "Come on you know were the perfect combinatioooon." he sang joining into the song "Love plus you and me." he continued causing Jinx to smile and pick up the rest of the chorus "Perfect combinatiooon" she sang leaning towards him "we couldn't ask for any better." Now the couple were singing together in unison "Perfect combinatioooon, we fit to a "t". They gradually leaned towards each as the chorus came to an end "The perfect combination, we're all it takes to last forever, together." and as the song continued they kissed each other deeply. Meanwhile Chavo and Hex were in their rooms wishing their parents weren't so cheesy.

Well, that's all for now, I think i'll have one more out before the weekend is over. Speaking of the next chapter we will be shown another new character (alot changes in 2 decades) and the escaltion of matters for our family.


	5. Chapter 4- The Hunt Begins

Hello everyone, here's chapter 4. Also this is the first chapter being written on the fanfic website, hope it's a good first step. Finally if you've read up to this point I would love to know what you think. It could be just a general thought on the story or could be specific as how I have one character act. By the way I reveal the new character this chapter, interested to know what you think of him. That aside enjoy the story.

Vi sat at her desk while the office hustled and bustled around her. She wasn't paying particular attention to anything, just thinking. It had been years since Jinx had shown herself, and now she was back on a rampage, and with a demented killer for a husband no less. She was thinking about how the hell those 2 were capable of love when she caught the scent of something sweet in the air. "Cupcakes?" she wondered. Just then in the crowd of cubicles she noticed the tall purple and yellow hat of her old partner rising up above the crowd. Vi jumped up and jogged towards her. "Cait, girl,glad your here!" she said with a smile on her face. Cait put down the box of cupcakes she was carrying and hugged her best friend. "It's been awhile, how is serena?" Cait greeted. 'She's fine Cam's looking after her on his break right now." She said plainly, keeping her smile. "Well then I suppose we should get to business." Cait said as her face hardened in seriousness. "She showed herself yesterday?" She began her questioning. "Yeah, while I was responding to a fire on main street." Vi answered her smile now gone as well. "Any news from the fire department?" she furthered her inquiry, hungry for as many facts as she could have. "Arson, they found enough empty oil cans in a nearby back alley to fill the entire store." Cait nodded then spoke her thoughts. "So it was certainly foul play but it is unusual that Jinx would bother to use all that oil. "She said with a puzzled expression "Usually Fishbones is the only ignition she needs, plus she probably wouldn't have the patience to spend the hours it would've taken to properly douse the store." Vi looked at her funny before realizing in her haste last night to tell her Jinx was back on the streets she had failed to mention her new family. "Uh, she probably wouldn't have needed hours since she had 3 other hands to help her." "Cait's eyes went wide. "She had accomplices!" she said with great alarm. "Yeah it was her husband and 2 kids." Vi said leaning back slightly since Cait was now uncomfortably close. Speaking of Cait she seemed to be going slightly insane at this news. "She has kids?!" she cried "and more importantly someone married her!?" she shouted in even greater disbelief "Hey, I was just as shocked as you were cupcake, but if it was gonna be someone I guess Shaco was probably the most likley." "Shaco?"Cait paused for a minute to collect hew knowledge on the jester. She had never personally worked on his case but she and most everyone else knew that it was more than just Piltover that was seeking the arrest of the enigmatic figure. Everyone in law enforcement heard the rumors and knew anyone that had worked on Shaco's case for more than a month was either dead or insane now. She shuddered a little at the thought of some of the stories of those detectives deaths.

"So that bastard has a wife and kids now huh." came an unfamiliar voice. That was when Vi noticed the stranger leaning against one of the walls a few feet away. He had grey hair despite not looking older then 25, it was short in the back but a bit longer in the front, giving him a sort of punk look. (think vandal vlad's haircut) He had a scar over his right eye but it appeared to not effect it's ability to see. He wore a grey trench coat and a pair of black polyester pants. He wore black biker shoes. He walked over to the 2 and extended a hand to Vi. "Nice to meet you." he said with a grin. "Who the hell are you?" said Vi not one to be polite to strangers. "He's Davion my new partner, he has a similar history to you actually, commited a few felonies, got caught and now he's working it off by assisting us." Cait explained. Vi didn't seem impressed but shook his hand anyways. "Now then." Davion began "What does a fine girl like you have to tell me about this family huh?" he said slickly. Vi wanted to yack. "Nothing I havn't told your partner." she said, eager to finish the conversation, unfortunately it was just beginning. "Huh, figures you don't have a clue where they are." he said cockily. Vi was quickly losing patience. "Oh and you do?" she said challengingly. "If I did we would all be there now, but I did get a guy that would find them." he said smugly. Vi scoffed. "What makes you think they'd find what we couldn't." Davion shook his head knowingly and said sarcastically "Gee, I don't know, guess you could say he has a knack for tracking things down."

Rengar rose his head from the brush as he tracked the sent of his new prey, he usually preferred to hunt animals or monsters, but after the grey haired punk had talked about how elusive the clown was he was tempted to try his own skills at catching him. After going to the crime scene he had followed the trail towards the rough end of town knowing that must be where they resided. Rengar chuckled to himself "It would take those officers years to pry the information they needed from these scum when my instincts reveal all I need to know." he said admiring his skill. He tracked his trail towards one of the many decrepit houses. He heard the faint sound of a duet. He grinned, his prey was completely oblivious. He made his way to the side of the house where the music was loudest, once there he found the closest window. He then pulled out his weapons and lept trough the window which shattered against his weight.

He looked around the room quickly prepared to stab anything in the room, but after a moment he realized it was empty, just a single lit candle on a table and a record left to play. As the duet sang their song Rengar examined the room puzzled. "They were here recently." he could deduce this much from the overwhelming scent in the room. "But where are they now?" he wondered. Then suddenly unable to stand the high pitched cries from the record player any longer he moved to stop it. That was when the box activated. Despite his years of experience for a split second he was overcome with fear. That was all the time needed for Shaco to stick his blades into the lion's back. "Rarghh!" Rengar snarled in a mixture of pain and fury. He barely felt the wound, it was the shame of letting his prey catch him off gaurd that hurt the most. Enraged he quickly swiped behind himself, but all that was still there was the remains of orange smoke, he was gone again. On alert this time rengar crouched and shouted "You won't be able to hide from me for long!" With that he entered his "thrill of the hunt" state. He saw Shaco's beating heart and grinned, he had him now. But then he noticed the other beating hearts. He saw Jinx right behind the door, and he saw Chavo and Hex's beating hearts in a corner. His grin disappeared and losing the thrill of the hunt he became visible again. Rengar put his weapons away and called out into the darkness of the room. "Shaco are those your children?" There was silence for a moment before Shaco answered from his invisibility. "Yes, does that mean anything to you?"Renger shook his head and groaned. "Of course they are." With that he began to leave.

"Hey ladies." Davion called "We got a call from the rough end of town, the guy says he saw a giant cat break trough a window." Vi and Cait got up from their desks and looked at him. "Looks like his plan worked." Cait stated. "Whatever." Vi declared unwilling to concede that Davion had been right. "Let's just get over there and get 'em ourselves, like heck I'm gonna let some sort of hunter make the arrest." "Then c'mon I don't think Rengar is going to be long if he already attacked them." Davion hurried them out of the building and they quickly made their way over to the location.

Rengar had just left the house when he saw the police sirens coming towards him. At first he planned to make himself scarce but then he saw the grey haired punk in the vehicle and his shame reignited his fury. He made his way into a nearby bush and waited. As Davion got out and began running towards the house Rengar pounced, Davion managed to avoid it thanks to Vi's interception, she punched him directly in the jaw, sending him back towards the bush. He growled and looked, it was just Vi and Davion, but he knew Cait must've already set herself up in a sniping position. "What the hell Rengar!" shouted Davion "We came to help you, I don't care if we ruin your hunt we need to arrest those guys." "HAH" Rengar scoffed "This is no hunt, you didn't tell me they had kids!" Rengar spoke with a growl rising inside him. "I didn't know about that when I talked to you before, but what does it matter, you don't seem to be the kind of guy to sweat about morals." Rengar shook his head and explained "This isn't about petty morals this is about hunting, have you ever hunted a parent before?" Before Davion could respond Rengar began speaking again "It's like killing a suicidal person, you either threathen or attack their kids and they sacrifice themselve one way or another for them. There's no thrill in that, no honour or skill involved." Davion was at a loss, he knew Rengar was obssesed with hunting but he had no idea it was to this extent. "Well fine then, leave if you want but were capturing them." Davion moved towards the house again but Rengar wasn't about to forgive him for the shame he had caused. He pounced again at him but Davion was ready this time he side stepped his charge and kicked Rengar in the side, has he fell Rengar quickly got back up just in time to dodge the thrown knife that Davion had tossed. "Look we don't have time for this, Shaco and Jinx could be making a run for it already." Vi shouted urgency. Davion looked back at her and nodded. "Your right go on ahead I got this and Cait will provide long range assistance to who ever needs it." Vi nodded and ran towards the house, Rengar moved to stop her but was then shot in the shoulder by Cait who was unseen. Rengar didn't even flinch, he simply looked at his new wound then met Davion's glare. "I'll give you one more chance Rengar, leave now or you will face a fate worse then a prison cell." Davion delivered his ultimatum. Rengar simply growled no longer in the mood to speak further.

Meanwhile Shaco and Jinx hurried the kids out the back. "Hurry over to the training ground your mother and I will meet you their, were just gonna grab a few thing." Shaco said as they ran into a side street. "C'mon grab as many potion as you can." Jinx called to him from inside the house. "Right." he called back. He made his way over to the medicine cabinets and stuffed his pockets with health potions and was about to make his way out with Jinx when he caught the sound of the still playing phonograph. Foolishly he decided to go stop it. That was when Vi used her vault breaker to fly trough the walls and straight into Shaco, who was caught completetly off gaurd. Jinx heard the crash and ran over to the living room. What she saw was a gaping hole from where Vi broke in, and worse was what she saw in her fist. Vi was holding Shaco by the skull with one of her gauntlets, blood trickling from his head. "Oh good your still here Jinx." Vi said as she literally dropped the unconscious Shaco onto the floor and made her way over to Jinx. "SHACO!" Jinx cried, he remained motionless. Jinx turned a furiouse glare at Vi and said "Your going to pay for putting your fathands on my husband!" Vi shrugged "Calm down he's probably still alive, after I'm done with you you'll both go into some sort of intensive care unit until your well enough to serve out what ever penalties Piltover hands you." Vi said calmly, victory flooding her body. Jinx, to angered to think straight simply shot with her gatling gun, this was foolish since Vi easily blocked the bullets with her gloves and grabbed her by the neck with her hands and began choking her. "Heh, looks like you won't even need the medical treatment." Vi said, pleased with herself. As Jinx felt her consciousness fade she saw Shaco stand up, and he laughed a laugh she had never before heard him make in their entire time together.

That's where everything truly went wrong.

END CHAPTER

sorry to do that to you but I felt my story could use some suspense, but don't worry I won't make you wait long, I'm to excited to write the next chapter to do that.

By all means pls review and follow the story if you can, it helps me know what I'm doing right or wrong.


	6. Chapter 5- The psychotic breakdown

Hi, It's me again with the newest chapter, hope the cliff hanger didn't leave you waiting to long, just a heads up this chapter will probably be more graphic then the previous ones. Also I'm interested in where you'd like the story to go from here, just leave a review with your thoughts and I'll be ready to respond to you guys. Now back to where we left off.

Jinx looked into Shaco's blazingly blue eyes. In fact they **_were_** blazing, Shaco's eyes were now blue fire, the flames flickering up from the edges of his eye slots, as she watched the flames Shaco once again let out that unearthly laughter. It made every fiber in Jinx's body want to run. Vi was similarly effected because Jinx felt the enforcer's grip loosen around her neck. Vi didn't have time to do much else because in the next moment Shaco warped underneath her and slashed the back of her legs, causing her to buckle, dropping Jinx as she fell. As Jinx recovered her breath Shaco continued his assault on the officer with a continual slashing motion, all the while laughing maniacally. "Get off of me you freak!" Vi shouted as she tried to punch her attacker. Shaco deftly dodged the punch and quickly slashed at the now extended arm 3 times. Vi cried out in pain and pulled her arm back, it now hung limp by her side no longer able to lift the weight of her gauntlet. Now that his foe only had one movable arm Shaco's demonic grin only widened as he continued his merciless onslaught. Vi blocked what blows she could with her remaining arm but the demon jester kept slashing and slashing at her till her body was covered in cuts. Now feeling the fatigue from the blood loss she curled up against a wall holding her arm up to deflect as much slashes as possible. Luckily for her Shaco wasn't even aiming at this point, he just cut randomly not caring weather he hit flesh or steel.

By this point Jinx had recovered and was eager for some payback on the piltover enforcer. "Hey honey, take it easy I want her alive for my turn!" she called out to him. This was a mistake. Shaco turned towards her and stared a moment, he then threw one of his shivs at her, striking Jinx in the shoulder. "What the hell?!" Jinx yelled as she saw blood trickle down her arm. She looked at her husband but he offered no explanation, he just slowly stepped towards her. Realizing what was happening Jinx's eyes widened and she began to laugh hysterically. "I see how it is." she said with a mad look. She ripped the shiv out of her arm and dropped it clattering on the floor. "Go on, just try and kill me, I'll pump enough bullets in you to drown nautilus!" With that said she opened fire on her husband. Shaco promptly vanished before the onslaught of bullets hit him but Jinx didn't care, she kept spraying the room with bullets. Eventually she heard Shaco yelp in pain and become visible. There was blood dripping from his left leg where he had been hit. His flaming eyes narrowed at her and he vanished again. This time he reappeared promptly behind her bringing his shiv down on Jinx who managed to dodge it just in time. She then drew ZAP and shot Shaco jolting him in place, she used this brief moment to throw her flame chompers trapping him in place. She then fired her super mega death rocket at point blank range.

Believing the fight to be over she lowered her guns and looked into the smoke, lamenting the death of her husband. Unfortunately Shaco was very much alive, she realized this when she saw his still burning eyes in the smoke. She raised her guns again and was about to start shooting once more when she saw the swarm of shivs hurtling towards her. She initially dodged them but they curved in the magical way only the jester's knives did. They struck her limbs and pinned her flesh against the wall of the room. "Ow, you got me." she said rather calmly. "I really must be insane if I tought I could kill you." she said incredibly cooly given the situation. Shaco was now stepping towards her with yet another shiv in his hands. "You better watch after the kids while I'm dead." she said as if she were simply going on vacation. Shaco didn't utter a word as he approached her. When he was right infront of her he stopped and stared at her again. While her husband was so close there were so many things Jinx wanted to say to him before she died, but looking into his eyes she knew he wouldn't hear a word so she simply offered a meek smile as he impaled his blade into her torso. "I love you." were the last words she whispered as she passed out.

Wow apparently this is only 900 words, making it the shortest chapter yet. But I think you'll agree with me when I say that it's certainly more action packed then the others. I realize I'm ending this chapter on a fairly sour note but don't worry this story is far from finished. (seeing how it's fairly short I'm tempted to realease one alot earlier then usual)


	7. Chapter 6- Damage Control

Hello everyone, been feeling tired as of late so after this chapter I'm going to take a little break, of course I won't just be slacking, I intend to use this time to iron out where the story will go from here. Hope I make the next chapters worth the wait :)

Just outside the house Rengar was continuing to attack Davion. He lunged at the grey haired man once more, he ducked the attempt and positioned himself for another counter strike on Rengar. But the hunter was ready this time, he let out a savage roar that numbed his pain and caused Davion to flinch. He used this window to toss his bola which wrapped around Davion's legs and forced him to the ground. Quickly Rengar brought down his knife on Davion's left shoulder. Davion cried out in pain. Rengar did not have much time to relish his sucess since he was shot once again by Cait who was still somewhere unseen. Rengar winced at the pain, that had been the 16th bullet. Deciding it was time to go he bent down and growled into Davion's ear "I better not see you again punk." With his threat delivered he hopped off of his victim and ran into the cover of the bush.

Cait ran over to Davion and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" She inquired. "I'm fine!" Davion shouted with a great deal of frustration in his voice. "Then come on, Vi hasn't come back yet, she might need our help." And so the duo made there way over to the house.

It was dark, Shaco couldn't see anything. In fact all he could do was listen to the music that was still playing from the phonograph. Then he heard something besides the duet, it was just a whisper but it echoed in his mind far louder then anything else he had heard. "I love you." was what he heard. Abruptly Shaco became aware of his surroundings once more. The poorly lit room, the broken window, the now demolished wall, and most disturbing was the sight of his wife who was currently bleeding out. Mortified, he grabbed her head and brought it up to his. "Jinx?, JINX!?" he called her name but she made no motion. He cursed, then realized that it was his own shivs that were pinning her against the wall. He quickly pulled them out as carefully has he could then laid her down on the floor. He was unsure of what to do next until he remembered the health potions in his pockets. He quickly took them out and began pouring them trough her lips. "Come on, drink, drink!" he desperately pleaded with the motionless terrorist. Suddenly she turned her head and moaned. "Thank God!" Shaco exclaimed seeing his wife was still alive, suddenly he heard a door open.

Quickly, he picked Jinx up and vanished in a puff of orange smoke. When the smoke dissipated there were now two Shacos. The real Shaco turned to the clone that was holding Jinx in it's arms and instructed it. "Take her to the training grounds where the kids should be and help them treat her the best you can, hurry!" The clone wordlessly nodded and dashed off towards it's destination. Shaco now turned towards the entering officers. Before he could even plant a jack-in-the-box he heard Cait's gasp as she ran to her wounded comrade. "Vi what happened!?" she cried. "That psycho went wild, is what happened." she wheezed out trough the fatigue. "Davion come help me get her out of here!" she shouted behind her shoulder. Davion didn't move, he simply held his glare at the demon jester that was currently watching the scene unfold. "DAVION HELP ME!" she cried almost hysterically at the sight of her friend's condition. He finally broke eye contact and ran over to Vi and helped Cait lift her up. "Let's go, we need to get her checked out now." she said, her composure regained. "But Shaco is right in front of us!" Davion objected. "And we have an officer down and another wounded, we couldn't take him if we tried now let's go!" she commanded. Reluctantly he made his way towards the exit with Cait, Vi in between their shoulders.

Shaco to preoccupied with his wife's current condition to pick anymore fights dashed over towards where he had sent his clone. When he reached the training grounds he found his clone standing guard. Recognizing it's master it bowed before exploding in a puff of smoke. "Kids!" Shaco cried. "Over here dad!" he heard his son respond. Hex and Chavo ran over to him, they seemed anxious but were fine otherwise."How's your mother?" he asked nervously. His children did not answer him, they simply motioned him towards a large tree. Leaning against it's trunk was a gasping Jinx. Hex had brought the first aid kit with her and she and Chavo had done their best to bandage her wounds properly. She was now conscious but struggling with her body throbbing in pain. He's here now, let me talk to him alone kids." Jinx requested her children. They did not even ask to stay, understanding the need to not fatigue her they stepped away to keep watch.

"What the hell happened back there?" Shaco asked with a nagging fear of what he had done. "Wow so you really weren't in control huh?" Jinx responded. Shaco's eyes widened and he put a hand to his mouth and said "God no, I didn't did I?" Jinx nodded grimly then winced at the pain the motion caused her. "You did, and you got both me and fathands pretty darned good." Shaco fell to his knees and cried out in sobs "Damn my existence!" he then thrust his shivs into his torso. "Shaco!" Jinx exclaimed. She then heard Shaco's usual laughter and he raised his head now with a grin on his face. "Mwree heeheehee" he chuckled "Sorry for scaring you, altough I suppose that isn't the only thing I should be apologizing for is it?" he said with a smile. This made Jinx smile as well, this was her husband, the maniacal comic that was always cracking a joke. Still she had a feeling a second before, he had seriously intended to end his life. Wanting to relieve whatever guilt her husband had she said "Don't worry I didn't tell the kids, and you don't owe me an explanation unless you want to." she said warmly. Shaco's grin faded and he looked at her thankfully. "Thank you Jinx, I promise I'd sooner die then let that happen again, and someday I'll find a way to tell you everything about me that I know I've never told you before." Jinx just continued smiling, not wanting to nod again and reignite her pain. "So now what?" Jinx asked. As the two began discussing a plan a nearby bush rustled unbeknownst to them.

Chavo's mind was racing as he stepped away from earshot of his parents, he had ran over when he heard his mother cry out but had stopped to listen to the rest of their conversation. Shaco had attacked his mother, he had nearly killed his own wife. "This explains why mother wouldn't say what happened, I knew my parents were crazy but I never imagined dad was such a ticking time bomb." he thought to himself "I have to tell Hex" he whispered, then he composed himself and nudged his glasses back up his face, and as they glinted with a grim determination he said "No, I have to deal with this myself."

What will Chavo do? Where will our crazy family go now? and who did set that fire on mainstreet? find these answers and more in the future chapters of One Crazy Family. I'd love to respond to your reviews while I think of these answers myself. Regardless I'll make sure to give you guys those answers eventually.

Biomaster-Shaco top main (and devout shipper)


	8. Chapter 7- Pack Your Bags

Now, in the next chapter I introduce some strange relationships, I won't be going to deep into it but just know that they are mostly made because I ship or main them. I hope your willing to go along with that. That aside I also plan to start rolling out some future stories such as something from katanagatari and fate/stay night. Seeing as I practically force myself to not upload every day (cause I don't want to spam you guys or burn my fuse leaving nothing left to work with in the future) I wouldn't expect any sort of delays for this story. That said let chapter 7 begin.

Vi was sitting up on a hospital bed. She had beem brought here after Cait and Davion had dragged her away. She was still irritated at the fact she let both of those lunatics escape her, and even more so one of them had beaten her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Cal entering, Serena in his hands. He had just finished changing her diaper and was now putting away the various powders and wipes back in the bag. Cait had visited her after making sure Davion got his arm looked at, after a few words she had gone. Only a few moments later Cal had come running in gasping with tears in his eyes. Upon seeing his wife in the hospital bed he ran over to her bedside and held her hand asking her if she would be alright. Of course Vi insisted she would be fine but Cal wouldn't calm down, this was after all the first time she'd been hurt this bad since the 2 had gotten together. He had only left her side to change Serena and go to the washroom, Otherwise Cal had sat next to her the entire time. "Phew, least this means she's eating well." Cal said acknowledging his daughter's sizeable diaper before tossing it in a waste disposal bin for biohazards. "Anyways the doctor said you get to leave after today didn't they?" Vi nodded at him. "Yep, just a nights rest and I'm back on my feet."

Suddenly Davion waltzed into the room. "That's good to hear sugar fingers." he said with a revolting smile. Vi rolled her eyes and turned to Cal "Quick grab that biohazard bin, I think I'm going to hurl." she said with a little bit of honesty in the sarcasm. "Oh come on, you should feel flattered." he said as if he was the best catch in the world. "Oh should I now? I wish Rengar had cut your damned tongue off." Davion now angered by Vi's continued resistance to his advances began to argue. "Now look here you b-" "AHEM" Davion turned around, Cal had stopped Davion from completeing his sentence. "I really hope you came here for a better reason to hit on my wife." he said rather cooly given the situation. Davions eyes widened with shock. "This guy? THIS GUY!?" he said with a cackle "You serious?" he continued with laughter. Vi was fuming and Cal was wondering how he was going to stop her from killing the guy. Thankfully for Davion he stopped laughing and recomposed himself. "Okay okay, before you blow my head off let me tell you the info Cait got." he said wiping away a tear of laughter. "Cait did some digging around and no surprise, they got connections in Zaun and Noxus, based on the condition you saw Shaco put Jinx in they are probably going to head towards noxus. Normally Piltover officials are not allowed near Noxus but if it's just a bunch of trouble making riff raff then Noxus will gladly shelter us from the justice of Demacia." he said knowingly. "Pack up we leave tomorrow." he made his way towards the door, then turned around to say one more thing. "But seriously what could that guy give you that I couldn't?" he asked. "How about a decent personality?" Vi said sharply. "Tch" was Davions only reply before stepping out of the door.

"Well, he was... rude?" Cal awkwardly stated not sure how to feel or act after the whole ordeal. "He's alot more than rude, one of these days I'm gonna really give it to him." Vi said with loathsome determination. "Well, putting that aside I'd like to see if I could go with you." Cal said shyly. Vi raised an eyebrow. "Come with me? You mean to Noxus?" Cal nodded "Yeah, I just don't really feel like getting separated so soon after all of this drama, I'll help however I can." Vi understood his concern but was uneasy bringing him over the Piltover border. "Who would watch Serena?" she questioned "My mother has been begging me to let her have some quality time with her grandchild, this will be the perfect opportunity." Cal responded. "Oh, y-your mother?" Vi said uneasily. "Yeah, something wrong with that?" he asked sincerely. Vi didn't really want to answer the question. Cal's mother was a lovely lady, but was pretty over protective of her son. At first she had even been apposed to the marriage, deeming Vi to be a bad influence on her boy. Thankfully she eventually consented. (after a stressful month of Vi learning proper etiquette) Still, the 2 had rough relations and she was always uneasy dealing with her. But she figured if it was just to watch her granddaughter there wouldn't be a problem. Finally conceding Vi nodded at her husband and said with a smirk. "Fine start packing for me too, okay?" Cal lit up with excitement and nodded vigorously. "I'm on it!" he yelled as he ran out the door. He then quickly ran back to pick up Serena's stroller. "Heh heh" Cal laughed nervously as he felt Vi's sharp glare at forgetting his daughter.

Shaco looked around at the rubble of his house and sighed. He was going to miss the place, this was where the kids were raised after all. He shook his head and sighed once again "Oh well, might as well do what I came here for." He grabbed a few photos of the family. One of them was of Hex, they had pleaded with her to have her picture taken. She had eventually consented to it. (they had a pink ward present just in case.) In it she weakly smiled, it helped that her dad was telling her jokes during the process. Then was Chavo's portrait. He had no problem with the picture, but he did take over 3 hours working on his hair and clothes. (yet he still had that cowlick) In it he smiled proudly, finally satisfied with his appearance. Then there were 2 pictures of Jinx, one plain, and the other involving spray paint, fishbones being used as a pogo stick and of course a tongue sticking out. Shaco looked at the crazy one and laughed. She had insisted doing it like this, but Shaco wanted to at least have one picture of her normally. He looked at the plain one now, Jinx's left eye was squinted slightly (she had been twitching in an attempt to restrain herself for the picture, afterwards she blew up a garbage can.) and he admired her beauty. After putting his hand on the picture he put it in the bag with the others. Then there was his picture, if Jinx and Hex had problems with photos Shaco had ordeals, at least his was internal. Shaco appeared as usual in the picture, signature grin and costume. But inside he was a mess.

You see Shaco had never had his picture taken before, his family was surprised to hear this but it was true. The only people who wanted his photo taken were usually photographers and police looking to put it on a wanted poster, so he always avoided cameras. Although he couldn't really explain it, when Jinx held up the camera to take his picture he felt greater fear of it then being held at gun point. It was a good thing Shaco was good at masking fear, and most any other emotion with his grin. Even after the picture he had never enjoyed the potrait, without even looking at it he set it face down on the stand. He hated looking at himself, he kind of hated his whole existence, if he wasn't in pain he was laughing at someone else's. In those rare moments of sanity he would think of the things he had done and wondered why he allowed himself to continue his, for lack of a better word, demonic life. Shaco had felt guilt for most of the things he had done in his life, though no one would ever guess that. But he never regreted having the kids or marrying Jinx, why they were one of the small handful of things in his life he thought was pretty good.

Shaco sighed once more, then turned away from the stand and moved towards a shelf on the other side where the family portrait was. Shaco marveled at how perfect this picture had gone. Hex had a confident smile, Chavo was already prepared since the last photo with his arm around Hex. Behind Hex was Jinx who had no problem restraining herself this time. She held Shaco's right hand while he was behind Chavo, his left hand on Chavo's left shoulder. While the picture of himself caused fear this picture caused the embodiment of chaos a rare and strange feeling for him. Peace. He felt at peace for once in his life during that moment. Whenever he looked at the family portrait he almost reimagined that feeling of bliss. Shaco delicately placed the portrait in the bag, then grabbed some duet records off the shelf and placed them in the bag as well. He then walked over to the phonograph and picked it up with his free hand. Then Shaco left his house unsure when, if ever, he'd be back. As he stepped out his family turned towards to greet him. "You get what we came for?" Jinx asked, still a little weak from the incident. Shaco felt a pang of guilt at the sound of pain in her voice. Nevertheless he masked it like the rest of his guilt and nodded seemingly cheerful. "Ready to go kids?" Shaco asked his children. Hex nodded somewhat excited "Ready!" she shouted. Chavo shrugged and said a simple "Whatever." Shaco felt yet another pang, he had noticed his son had been acting differently since the incident. "Jinx didn't tell him did she?" he suspected to himself. He quickly shook his head and removed the thought. "Jinx wouldn't lie about something like that." he thought reproaching himself for his paranoia. "Well then let's get going, your uncle probably misses us."

"Hold on." Jinx said stopping the group from starting their trek to Noxus. "I have to go to the washroom." she said. Shaco incredibly protective of her since yesterday asked "Need me to go with you dear?" Jinx rolled her eyes and said "Jeez, I'll be fine. I may be hurt but I'm not crippled." Shaco nodded reluctantly and said "Fine we'll wait here then." When Jinx entered the house she walked in the opposite direction of the washroom. Instead she stepped into the living room. She stepped around the broken shards of glass until she was at the photo stand. There, she picked up the downward facing photo and looked at it. "Yep, knew he would try and leave his behind." Jinx said as she looked at the portrait of her husband. "Honestly, I still don't get what he hates so much about it, I think he looks cute." As she said this she kissed the portrait and stuck it in one of her pockets. She stepped out of the house now and waved at them. "Okay! Let's get going!" she cried, and the family began their journey.

Well this is another long one, I hope you guys don't mind it. Actually let me know what you think, do you prefer this longer chapter or the quick to read shorter ones? Regardless I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to meeting Chavo and Hex's "uncle".


	9. Chapter 8- Visiting a relative

Hello again everybody. First off I'd like to thank everyone so far for reading this story, it has 1000 veiws now and that's an important milestone for me thank you. Secondly I am proud to say I have finalized the names of my other fanfics. The Katanagatari fanfic will be called "maniwa united" while the fate/stay night fanfic is titled "third time's the charm" if you've watched the anime or read these stories I'd be glad to know if you have interest in these 2 stories which will be released sometime later. (They are still a ways off since I'm keeping focus on mostly One Crazy Family.) Finally before our story begins last chapter I asked if you guys preferred the longer or shorter chapters. A reader pointed out (in spanish) that it is alot easier to translate the shorter chapters and since I want this story to be enjoyed by anyone who ships Shaco and Jinx regardless of their language I will be trying to keep them the usual length of 1000 words or so. Oh and this chapter there will be a strange pair. I honestly can't defend the pairing but I just enjoy the idea.

"Halt!" A grizzly looking guard extended his hand. "You realize you are now at the Noxian border do you not?" The guard eyed the passengers of the caravan. There was a grey haired man that held the reigns and a pink haired girl sitting besides him. "State your business!" the official ordered. Davion grinned and stated "We have a trade going on in Noxus, we would hate to be late." The guard nodded and continued "Very well, I will need to check your cargo however." Just then there was a muffled cry from inside the caravan. The guard made his way over and opened the curtain. Inside were two bound and gagged people, one was a girl with long black hair while the other had shaggy brown hair. The one with brown hair was currently squirming vigorously. The guard grinned. "Who are these two?" he said amused. "Just the usual, holier-than-thou Demacians. They messed with the wrong Noxians and they sent us to arrange a meeting." Davion winked. The guard smiled happily at the thought of what awaited these Demacians. "Very well, I won't keep them waiting, here are your papers, sign here. There we go, you travel safe now, wouldn't want to damage your cargo." the man joked as he waved them off. After a few more kilometers the caravan halted and Vi and Davion went to the back and started undoing Cait and Cal's bondages. Davion chuckled to himself. "It's amazing how lax the borders are if they think your smuggling Demacians." Vi shook her head "I don't know why your laughing, I doubt all of them are fakes like us." Davion lost his smile and shrugged. "Well we can't save them all." he said plainly. By now Cait and Cal were free. Vi patted Cal's back and said "Smart thinking with those screams sugar, really convinced the gaurd that you didn't want to be there." Cal scratched his head. "I really didn't, I felt a spider in there." Davion began laughing and even Cait had trouble stifling an amused chuckle. Vi blushed, embarrassed by her husbands cowardice she quickly changed the groups attention. "Whatever! Now that you're free let's get moving again, there's still a long way before we reach our destination." So our group of officers went on their way, ever deeper into Noxian territory.

Meanwhile our family had just finished walking the steps of a Noxian castle. It was on the outskirts of Noxus by itself, surrounded by open plains, you could easily see the setting sun in the horizon. The estate had been made for Shaco's "brother" for all the contributions he had made for Noxus on the fields of justice. After catching their breath a little Shaco pulled on a rope besides the door. The sound of a tolling bell could be heard somewhere inside the castle and after a few moments a pupiless eye stuck through a slit in the door. Upon seeing who it was the eye widened and they heard a female shout "Darling Shaco's here!" Then a man cried "Let them in." Suddenly the door opened. Kalista stepped out and welcomed them in. "Greetings you must be tired." she said formaly. The man's voice could be heard down a corridor "No need for such formalities dear, your always so up tight." Kalista led the group down a hallway, she stopped at an opened door and ushered them in. Inside was a fireplace that lit the otherwise dark room. In front of the fire place was a scarlet red arm chair with it's back turned to the visitors. A man rose from this chair, he wore attire completely coloured in blood-red. His eyes bore a similar tint of red. The only thing that wasn't red was his pale, white skin and hair. Vladimir looked at the group and raised his hands in the air as he approached them. "Shaco, why it's been so long, I know I live rather far but you really should visit more often." he said as he embraced his old friend in a hug. Shaco chuckled "I really should, shouldn't I?" Vlad then looked at the rest of them. "My, you even brought the family with you." Suddenly his eyes narrowed on Jinx. Well, this won't do." he said as he walked towards her. "Your rather low on blood, Shaco what happened? I do hope everything is alright." Shaco frowned and began his explanation of events so far, making sure to exclude the part where he went on a rampage. (he couldn't say it infront of the kids but he would tell Vlad later.) Vlad nodded his head after the story was finished then turned back towards Jinx. "First things first, let's give you a much needed transfusion." As he said this blood flowed from Vladimir's body into Jinx's. Jinx immediately seemed to regain energy and vibrance. "Wow that actually helped alot, thanks." Jinx said surprised at the transfusion's effectiveness. "Now Kalista, can you take them to some of our free rooms so they can get some rest? I imagine since they came so late in the evening they are in need of it." With this said Kalista nodded and turned to the family "Follow me." she said plainly as they were led out. Then Vlad stepped out of the room and called out "Wait, Shaco mind catching up a bit?" Shaco shrugged his shoulders and turned to his family. "Goodnight my love, kids." Jinx yawned and waved goodbye, Hex nodded and said "Goodnight father." while Chavo gave him a look before walking away. Shaco felt another pang, but once again reassuring himself it was probably nothing he made his way back towards the room.

Vladimir sat down at a parlor table and motioned Shaco to join him. As Shaco sat down Vlad poured a blood-like substance into a glass, knowing Vlad it probably was blood. "So aside from the recent turmoil how are Chavo and Hex coming along?" Vlad began in between sips of his glass. "Pretty well actually, Chavo has solid aim and Hex is a natural at stealth. Give them a few more years and I think they would do well in this world we live in." Vlad nodded and said "They certainly would be something to fear in the future." Shaco smiled, enjoying the sound of his children being praised. "Speaking of which how are you, no kids after you and Kalista have been married for 8 or so years?" Vlad nearly took a spit take from the turn of the conversation. "Uh, Well you see..." Vlad began, unsure how to say this. "We can't have kids." Kalista frankly stated. She had returned from showing Jinx and the children to their rooms. "And we did not marry, we simply made a pact of love." She continued as she went to stand besides her husband. Vladimir blushed. "I keep telling you that's what a marriage is dear." he said slightly embarrassed. Kalista did not understand why a pact should be called anything besides a pact. "Well..." Shaco continued "I'm sorry to hear that, how come?" he asked. Vlad gave his friend a look of disbelief. "Really, I thought you were more clever Shaco. I'm a walking pool of blood and my wife is a vengeful undead spirit, and you want to know why we can't have kids?" Shaco smacked his head with his palm. "Your right it is pretty obvious isn't it? Have you thought of adoption?" Shaco tried to offer some hope to the couple. "You think we haven't tried that!" Kalista suddenly shouted. "It's alright dear." Vladimir soothed his wife as he stroked her back. Vlad turned to Shaco and said "We've been trying to, but we've been... struggling to find a place willing to give us a child." he said somewhat gravely. "They take one look at me and sooner run in fear then talk about letting us have a child!" Kalista sobbed. "We would give that child unconditional love and care but they deny me and my husband's wish because of what we are, what I am!"she cried out. Vladimir got up and held his wife in his arms. "It's okay" he whispered "It isn't your fault, were immortal, just give it time and we will find a place willing to do it." Kalista began to calm down, although she kept gasping from her shouting. Vlad turned to Shaco and said "Look, it's gotten late. I think it's time we all got some rest." He turned to his wife and held her face. Then he looked back at Shaco and said "Take the left corridor and go up the stairs to the second floor, take your 2nd door to the right. You can sleep there tonight." Shaco bowed in gratitude and vanished, cursing himself for setting off such a landmine. Vladimir kissed his wife and said "Come now dear, we should go to bed ourselves." Kalista nodded slowly, feeling slightly better and said "Very well." The 2 then made their way to their own bedroom.

Shaco had made his way to the room Vlad had instructed and was about to go to bed when there was a knock at his door. Shaco opened the door and found his son glaring up at him. Shaco sratched his eyes and asked "Chavo what are you still doing up?" That was when Chavo pulled the trigger.

The suspense! I hope you realize how soon this chapter is out since the last one, I do this to show one of 2 things. First I have alot of free time. Secondly that I will have no issue in keeping this story updated even after I eventually begin writing the 2 other fanfic.

your humble author biomaster.


	10. Chapter 9- Forgiveness

Hello everyone, hope you're doing well, I know I am. I am proud to announce as I upload this new chapter for "One Crazy Family" that I also upload the prologues for my 2 new stories "Maniwa United" and "Third Time's the Charm" I would be glad if you guys decided to read those while you waited for the 10th chapter to come out. Now back to where we left off.

Shaco stumbled back and fell on his bed. Chavo entered the room, the barrels of his gatling Bang Bang smoking. Shaco struggled to raise his head. "Chavo why?" he asked, the emotional pain hurting him far more then the bullets themselves. "You hurt her." Chavo whispered. "What?" Shaco said, not hearing him. "You hurt mom!" he yelled this time. Shaco's face was filled with shock. "B- But your mother said she didn't tell you kids?" Chavo glared at his father. "She didn't, I overheard you two talking during that night." Suddenly everything made sense to Shaco. "I knew something was wrong." he said. "Yeah, and I didn't know that my farther was capable of doing that to the people he supposedly loved." Chavo said with contempt. "What the hell are you doing!" Chavo span around to see his mother in the doorway, she had come running when she heard the gunshots. She was furious. She grabbed Chavo by his shirt collar and smashed him against the wall with strength he hadn't thought possible from his mother's thin frame. "Who the hell do you think you are shooting your own father!?" she shouted at him. Chavo forced the words out of his throat despite her grip practically chocking him. "He hurt you." he wheezed. Jinx tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "You don't think shooting your father, my husband, will hurt me?" Chavo stopped, he hadn't thought about it. He had been so consumed with the notion of Shaco betraying her he hadn't stopped to consider why Jinx kept it a secret. "I should shoot you right now." his mother began, but then his father spoke up. "Jinx." She didn't show any signs of hearing him. "Jinx!" he yelled louder this time, she turned to him. "Are you gonna be alright Shaco?" she asked. "I'll be fine, but fetch Vladimir for me, I think I'm in need of a transfusion or two." Jinx looked at her husband then at her son. "But-" she began but Shaco interrupted. "He's fine, grab Vlad and let me talk to Chavo." She hesitated for a moment then cursed. She threw Chavo to the floor and ran out the door. Chavo gasped as he could properly take in air again.

Shaco began forcing himself up from the bed and staggered over to Chavo. He bent down towards Chavo, making his son flinch. But pain never came to him, instead he felt his father embrace him in a hug. "Forgive me." were the words Shaco spoke. "Dad?" Chavo said confused. Shaco stepped back and raised his arms, exposing his chest. "Your mother is gone, if you want to kill me do it now." he told his son. Chavo was flabbergasted. "You want me to kill you?" he asked in disbelief. Shaco shook his head "I don't want you to kill me, I want you to do what feels right, because I did hurt your mother and if you can't forgive me for it then there's no way I'd ever forgive myself." Chavo stood up and aimed Bang Bang again, his arms shaking. Finally after a painfully long moment he dropped Bang Bang to the floor and began crying. "Dad." he sobbed "Dad, why didn't you dodge?" Shaco placed an arm on his son's shoulder and said "I might be a bad parent, but I'm not so poor as to put this worthless life of mine ahead of my precious son's." Chavo cried into his fathers chest. Shaco smiled as he heard the words "I love you dad." before fainting.

Vladimir and Kalista were awoken by Jinx's shouting. "What happened?" Vlad asked "My kid just shot Shaco, hurry he needs your help." Vlad nodded. "Head back, I'll be right there." he said. Jinx was hysterical "Come now you moron, he's shot he needs your help now!" Vlad grabbed Jinx to calm her down. "Listen just head back I'll already be there." as he said this he turned to his wife. She nodded and suddenly Vladimir disappeared. Kalista then sent her husband to the room Shaco was supposed to be in. Jinx stood in awe at what she had just saw, then remebering the situation she began running back to Shaco's room. Kalista stood there a moment then raised her eyebrows, someone had been spotted by one of her sentinels. Fog began to appear behing her, she walked into the mist and walked out of it in the area the intruder had been spotted. "Who goes there?" she asked. The only answer she recieved was a knife thrown at her face. Kalista jumped back, dodging the blade, and at the same time launched a spear at the foe. She heard the interloper cry out in pain. "I ask once more, who goes there?" she repeated as she walked over to the intruder. To her surprise it was Katarina. "What are you doing here? My husband is in good standings with the Noxian high command." Katarina struggled to her feet, wincing from the pain coming from the spear still inside her body. "We aren't after your husband, I came here to kill Shaco and his family." Kalista was taken aback. "Why would the Noxian council want him dead?" Kat rolled her eyes. "They don't tell me why or who wants them dead, they just tell me who to kill. But even I could tell this wasn't the usual case, if you ask me someone with deep connections wants them dead." Kalista frowned, this did not bold well for them. "Regardless there will be no killing tonight, be on your way or face my spear." she threathened. Katarina blew the hair out of her eyes and drew her blades. "Sorry but I've already told you to much and I don't make a living by quitting so easily." Kalista narrowed her eyes "Very well, perhaps there will be some killing tonight." She took another spear and the 2 began to duel.

Kalista took the initiative and launched her spear with pierce. Katarina shunpo'd behind her, dodging the spear and closing the gap. She spun her sinister steel, slashing Kalista in the back, but this left her open. Kalista quickly began volleying spear after spear at the assasin. Each one had so much force behind it they pushed Katarina back against a wall. Remarkabley despite having several spears stuck in her body Katarina was still alive. "Do you yeild?" she asked, extending one last form of mercy. Katarina smirked "thanks but no thank." She began her death lotus, blades came one after the other at Kalista. As the flurry or blades ripped her to shreds she summoned her husband. As Vladimir was ripped from the plain of the living into his wifes mind he spoke to her. "What's happening dear?" Kalista spoke with laboured breath "Being attacked, no time to explain, quickly stop her." He then saw trough Kalista eyes the whirling assasin, he launched himself forth at her, knocking her up and stopping the assault. Katarina rubbed her head. "What the hell was that just now?" To her surprise Vlad stood over her, the anger all to visible on his face. Katarina deciding a 2v1 was not a good idea smashed trough a window before they could react. "Damn she's getting away." Vlad cursed as she saw the woman run off. Kalista smiled through the pain and raised her arm, she then grabbed the air and yanked it down. In the distance Vlad saw the glowing spears rend from Katarina, she coughed up blood and fell to her knees. After awhile she began dragging her self away. "That should keep her from trying anything soon." Kalista figured. Vlad ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked full of concern. "I will be fine, how is Shaco?" Vlad smiled. "He'll recover, seems like Chavo's pretty sorry about it too." He covered a yawn and looked at his wife again. "Things have calmed down now, let's get some rest." and the 2 walked into the mist back into there bedroom.

Who would want shaco dead? How will family relations be after this turmoil? And what do the piltover enforceres have planned? Find otu in chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed this one and I would love you guys if you checked out my other stories. Please let me know what you guys think as well, I'm always happy to see new reviews and I try and respond to them as much as possible. Also make sure to favorite and faollow it if you want.


	11. Chapter 10- Departure

Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. I've been slightly busy as of late but I thought up some new directions and have the next few chapter planned out. Of course I will be updating my other stories in between.

Shaco groaned in his bed. "I think he's waking up." he heard the sound of Chavo's voice. He tried to get up but winced from the pain. "Don't push yourself dad." Hex said. Shaco looked around from his bed. His children sat on either side of his bed and Jinx was leaning against a corner with her arms crossed, suspicious eyes on Chavo. "Vlad gave you a whole bunch of tranfusions." Jinx said as she stepped towards Shaco. "Says you should be fine by tomorrow." she said as she helped her husband to his feet. Shaco could feel the tension between his family, it seemed even Hex was suspicious of them. "Guess she knows now." Shaco figured. "Well, I feel pretty hungry, so why don't we all go down and have a meal." Shaco suggested. The family seemed reluctant to stay together now that they knew Shaco would be fine but they nodded and helped him down to the dining room.

Once they made it there they found food already set out. There was bacon, eggs and sausage, someone had even poured the orange juice. "Who did this?" Shaco asked, he knew Jinx couldn't have made this, Shaco was the chef of the family. Everyone seemed as surprised as he was. Then Vlad stepped into the room with seconds. He was wearing a "bloody good chef" apron. "Oh good morning, glad to see you're all up." He greeted them as he placed the plate of meat down on the table. "Dig in, made my self." The family's stomachs growled at the sight of the food and they quickly began eating. "This is great uncle Vlad." Chavo said inbetween mouthfuls. "Gee, Uncle aren't you gonna have any?" Hex asked noticing Vlad himself hadn't touched the food. "Ah, I'm fine Hex, I don't really need the food, I just drain the blood from the meat before cooking it." He said with a smile at his caring niece. "Where's Kalista?" Jinx asked, realizing suddenly the absence of the ghost. "She's out avenging some poor soul, I love her but she's quite the workaholic." Vlad said as he shook his head. "Anyways, Jinx do you want seconds?" Jinx shook her head, unable to eat another bite. In fact they had all had there fill. Vlad nodded understandingly. "I'll pack the rest for your uncle in Zaun, I know he has plenty of mouths to feed." Jinx and the kids seemed confused but Shaco's face hardened, anticipating the news. "I wish I could let you guys stay here longer but I really need you out by tonight, There's a Noxian get together tonight and it's VIP only." Jinx seemed upset "Seriusly you'd put near family aside for some Noxian aristocrats?" Jinx was about to argue more but Shaco got up from the table. "If my good friend Vlad wants us to leave, we leave, we wouldn't want to be a bother now would we?" He challenged his family. They hesitated a moment then nodded. Shaco nodded grinning once again. "Good then go on. Let's start packing, we should be gone by the hour." The family got up and reluctantly made their way to their rooms to start packing. Shaco stayed.

After they were gone Shaco's face turned serious. "How many were there?" he asked. Vlad grimaced "Only one but it was Kat and if they're sending her as the greeting card I'd hate to see their hand." Shaco thought for a moment. "We need to figure out who the hell is after us. I thought the fire might've just been a coincidence but if it was on purpose to get those officers on our trail again then someone wants me, Jinx or somehow the kids out of the picture." Vlad interrupted Shaco's thoughts "I really wish I could say you'd be safe here but even if we work together I doubt we could hold off an entire guild of assassins and who knows what else." Shaco motioned Vlad to calm down. "I understand, you've already done more than enough for us." We'll head over to Zaun, since there's next to no government there they shouldn't be able to pull to many strings there. Vlad nodded "Good luck on your journey, if there's anythign you need from me let me know." Shaco hugged his "brother". "Thank you Vladimir. Now if you don't mind I have to pack some bags."

Meanwhile on their way to Vladimir's castle our officer's were halted by a most unusual brigade. When they saw Sion pulling a caravan at break neck speed they were sure they were going to fight. But suddenly Sion stopped only a few feet infront of them. Hearts racing they kept their eyes on the juggernaut as Talon helped Katarina out of the caravan, she seemed hurt. Cait decided to speak "Who do we owe the pleasure to see Noxus' finest?" "Not just Noxus'." They heard a proud voice call. To their surprise they saw Prince Jarvan, Fiora, Garen, Ganplank, Miss Fortune, Fizz, Master Yi, Yasuo, Irelia and Hiemerdinger step out. "Looks like we have the last of Piltover's representatives." Talon stated, acknowledging the confused officers. "Indeed." Heimerdinger said as he made his way over to the group of dumbstruck piltoverians. "Professor Heimerdinger" Cait began "What are you doing here? What are all of you doing here?" she questioned.

Heimerdinger shook his little head as he dongered to the front of the now formed group. "Ahem" The yordle began We have been sent in order to capture Shaco and his family." "Dead or alive." Sion included. Heimerdinger glared at the obelisk of a man for interrupting then continued. "Each of our factions has had a bone to pick with Shaco or Jinx and as of recent events they cannot be allowed to continue any longer." Vi raised her eyebrows. "What, we've been on their trail for a few days now." Yasuo chuckled. "Looks like you've given them to loose of a leash." Davion chuckled himself. "Least they have a leash wanderer, how's the imprisonment going?" Yasuo lost his smirk. "I'm not imprisoned, I've been forgiven by Ionia, I need wander no more." Davion rolled his eyes "Oh sure, tell your brother that, oh wait." Davion said cruelly, as if he had some sort of vendetta against the man. Yasuo didn't say a word but reached for his katana. Master Yi drew his first and got into a stance that made it clear if either of them made a move he would cut them both down. "I suggest you put your blade away." The Wuju master advised. "Relax I havn't even drawn it." Yasuo said. "It isn't you I was talking to." Yi said keeping his gaze on Davion. Davion groaned and showed his hands, one had 4 knives between his fingers. "Thank you." Yi said as they both put their blades away.

Hiemerdinger stuck his head out from behind a rock he had hidden behind. "Well then, from the theft of numerous Piltoverian blueprints and Ionian artifacts to the destruction of Noxian and Demacion monuments there is no question that the family must be stopped. So each faction has agreed to send 3 representatives to assist in capturing them." Cal was greatly confused. "But how or why would they-" he was cut off by Davion "Can piltover have 5 representatives? We're more connected to this case because of Jinx and me and four-eyes here have already come this far." Jarvan thought a moment then smiled. "We shall accept 5 Piltoverians."

As the group went back into the caravan the officers huddled. "Somethings wrong here, there's no way they could've done this while living in that house in Piltover." Cal nodded in agreement. "We should say something." Davion shook his head. "Slow down, even if there reasons are wrong Shaco and Jinx are criminals, let's not sweat the details and just go along. Seeing them behind bars is what matters." Vi felt sick. "Can't believe I actually want to agree with you." With the discussion over they followed Sion and the Caravan to Vladimir's castle.

Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed it. That being said the next work I'm updating Maniwa United. In the meanwhile why not see the side story called nerdy office guy on Vi and Cal's relationship.


	12. Chapter 11- Family Time

Hello everyone, hope you're enjoying march break, I know I have. Got my very own laptop now, which should mean faster uploads, hurrah! With that said I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The family had already travelled quite the distance in only a single day. They had stopped in a collection of evergreens to sleep that night. It was now early morning. The trip had been trying, given the hostility lingering between them. That's when a thought struck Shaco. He clapped his hands and got the attention of the family as they were getting their things ready for more traveling. "Something wrong dad?" Hex asked. "The only thing wrong is this family's attitude towards each other. That's why I suggest we have some much needed quality time together through training." Shaco presented his idea to the group.

Jinx seemed skeptical. "What sort of training?" she questioned. Shaco's face went blank, he hadn't thought this far. "Er, Well we could- nah, how about- that'd never work." The jester brainstormed. Finally he struck an idea. "How about we have a team competition. The assassins versus the marksmen." Jinx's curiosity was piqued. "How would it go?" she asked. "Well naturally we have different aspects to consider for each side. But if the assassin uses proper engagement techniques and correctly executes their burst on the enemy adc then they win. But if the ADC properly kites and orbwalks, then they should be able to defeat the assassin." He explained the rules of the game. The family seemed eager to try it.

"Wait, we aren't actually going to hurt each other are we?" Hex asked concernedly. Shaco snapped his fingers. "Right, this should do." he then impaled himself with a shiv. He then pulled it out and smiled "Yep, we can play now. Try it." They seemed reluctant to attempt the potential suicide so Shaco casually tossed a shiv at Hex, striking her in the abdomen. Jinx and Chavo froze in shock. Hex eyes widened. "Hey it really doesn't hurt." She said as she removed the knive from her body, there wasn't even a mark. "Go on, shoot me." Shaco offered. "Jinx instead shot Chavo in the head with fishbones, after the smoke cleared Chavo seemed physically unharmed although everyone felt a little emotional bruising at the action. "So how are we supposed to determine who wins if we can't get hurt?" Jinx asked ignoring the looks she was getting from her family. Shaco deciding not to start up a fight ignored the action. "Even if the illusions don't hurt you still see them, so if there's a bullet hole in your head or a shiv in the middle of your chest it's safe to say you lost."

"Okay then, now that everything is clear let's have the kids go first." Shaco said as he motioned the children to stand a few feet opposite the other. The jester raised his hand in the air and turned to Hex "Remember to focus on your target when you throw the shiv." he instructed then turned to his son. "And Chavo make sure to use that zapper more." With his advice given he brought his hand down as he shouted "Go!" Chavo quickly took his father's advice and immediately fired his zapper at his sister. Hex promptly vanished, but of course since she hadn't actually moved from her spot she still got hit. Now she tried to throw a shiv at Chavo, panicking though she did this with her eyes closed. Obviously it missed him and Chavo began firing bang bang. Hex jumped out of the first round of shots, but Chavo calculated her jump and was about to fire where she would land when his father cried out "Hex win!" Chavo was shocked. "How?" Shaco had a great look of pride in his face as he gestured for his son to touch the back of his head. Chavo did so and found a shiv implanted in the back of the skull. As Chavo removed the knife all he could think was "How did she do that?" Shaco shook his head "She probably doesn't even know how she did it herself." Shaco stated reading his son's mind. Shaco then turned to his daughter "Take out 3 shivs and throw them at us Hex." Hex took out the knives but hesitated. "Remember you can't hurt us right now." Shaco encouraged her. Still seemingly reluctant she closed her eyes once again and flung the knives forward. As before none of them were even close to the mark but they began curving as Shaco's did into a vital section of her family. Chavo's forehead, Jinx's neck, and Shaco's chest. "Shaco began clapping excitedly for his daughter. "Bravo! Bravo! I knew you were a natural!" He said. Jinx walked up and hugged her. "Good job Hex I'm proud of you." At this point there were tears in Hex's eyes.

After a little while when they had calmed down, the parents had decided it was their turn. Chavo took up the middle while Shaco and Jinx stood apart from each other as their children had. "Now watch carefully and learn children." Shaco said before Chavo brought down is arm and yelled "Start!" Instantly Shaco vanished and came up behind Jinx. He went to critically strike her when Jinx, reading her husband like a book, ducked underneath the slash and brought a fist up into Shaco's crotch. Shaco cried out in pain as became visible and crumpled to the floor, clutching his privates. "Good one." He moaned between the pain "I guess it's pretty predictable when I always go for the back." he lamented. Jinx turned to Hex. "You see that Hex? Make sure to do that if a guy gets to touchy-feely with you." Hex wasn't sure how to feel about this advice from her mother. "A-Anyways," Chavo said wanting to change the conversation. "Looks like we need to do a tie breaker since the marksmen have won 1 and the assassins have won 1. Shaco had recovered by this point and thought. "It wouldn't be fair for the parents to face the children so why not have a game of hide and seek, we'll be seekers." Jinx interjected "Hey, why are you the seekers?" she questioned. "Really, you want me and Hex to hide, you realize there are no wards allowed right?" Shaco painted a picture for Jinx.

"Er, right then you guys seek. Come on Chavo we have to find someplace to hide." Jinx said to Chavo as they made their way into a denser part of the forest. "Now what father?" Hex asked. "Now we wait for 100 seconds, want to play patty cake in the meantime?" He offered knowing his daughter loved the game when she was a child. Hex was slightly embarrassed but decided to go ahead and play patty cake for the next minute and a half. After a short while the 2 stopped and decided the adc's had been given enough time. The 2 assassins walked into the woods in search of the marksmen."

A fun family game of hide and seek, what could go wrong? Well everything if you consider the fact that their all psychotic. Hope you look forward to the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12- Seperated

Hello everyone, how are you doing this week? My part is going fairly well, working on making a more consistent schedule for my writing. Currently thinking at least one upload a week (starting with this chapter.) I'll be stating the next chapter to be written at the end of the previous chapters. That said let the story begin.

Vladimir awoke to the sound of his steeple bell. Look like someone wanted to be let in rather badly since it was ringing rather violently. "Shaco couldn't have been intercepted and came back could he?" He thought with concern for his friend. Unfortunately it was himself he should've been concerned for. Upon opening the door he was greeted with the sight of Sion's hulking visage. Out of the corner he could make out his entourage of noxians, demacians, ionians, and others. "Sion? What are you doing here? What are they doing here? Does Noxus need me?" He asked with a sinking feeling as to why they were here. "Where is Shaco?" Sion asked ignoring Vladimir's questions. Vlad didn't hesitate. "He isn't here, he never was. I don't know why you would think I would know?" Talon spoke from behind Vladimir, which unnerved Vladimir greatly, when had he gotten behind him? "Don't lie we know you 2 became close friends in the league and that he was here 3 nights ago." Vladimir didn't have time to think of another lie because that was when Sion grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off his feet. "You will tell us or you will die Vladimir." Talon said patiently.

At this moment, Kalista, sensing her husband was in danger shortened her paragraph long recital of how the traitor could never be tormented enough to a simple "Suffer." before killing him and quickly warping back to the castle. Upon entering the premises she saw the sight of the group and her husband currently in the grasp of the juggernaut. She lunged forward putting her entire body behind the spear that pierced Sion's skull. Vladimir used the distraction caused by his wife's entrance to become a sanguine pool and slip out of the colossal hand. "Ah Kalista glad you're here." Davion spoke as he walked past Sion and Talon towards Kalista and her husband. "I know that you have an unrelenting hatred for traitors and turncoats. I'm incredibly pleased you have come to avenge us of this betrayer Vladimir." He spoke smugly, knowing his words would affect her. Kalista stiffened. "My husband has betrayed you?" She said baffled. "Not just me, but all of Noxus." He said dramatically. "By refusing to help his fellow kinsmen with the noble goal of stopping a criminal, and instead harbouring him from us and refusing to divulge his whereabouts he has committed a most grievous betrayal." At this point Davion sounded as if he was in a Shakespearean play. Kalista tightened the grip on her spear and turned to her husband. "This statement, is it true?" She said with both hurt and grim determination in her voice.

Vladimir cursed, he knew Kalista could not defy the infinite number of souls that held her to seek out vengeance and if he didn't somehow convince her that he hadn't betrayed them she would kill him. Vladimir spoke slowly and carefully as he reasoned with his wife. "Now, we have a pact together correct? Surely a pact of love out weighs a pact of revenge." Vladimir tried to reason. Kalista had a look of utter pain as she took up her spear and leveled it at Vlad. "You know I am no spirit of love Vladimir, I am a being of vengeance. Your contract is the lesser" Vladimir tried to not let that comment hurt him, but it did, painfully so. He put his hands up as he tried one last attempt. "I had no knowledge my country sought out Shaco when I took him in and surely now my contract to my friend, made first, out weights my contract to my country." He spoke pleadingly. Kalista paused for a moment and then with a smile nodded. "Indeed you have kept the contract of greater importance." She lowered her spear and turned to the group that had intriguingly watched the event unfold up until now. "My husband has committed no betrayal and therefore your pact is void." Davion scowled. "Whatever." He said dropping his dramatic façade. "This just means you have 2 people to beat into a pulp Sion." He said as he turned to the goliath. Sion simply nodded as he took up his axe and began his unstoppable onslaught.

Kalista and Vladimir acted fast. Kalista brought Vlad into her and Vlad followed up by launching himself from her right at Sion. To everyone's surprised the unstoppable onslaught was halted as Sion was knocked into the air. At that moment Kalista positioned herself underneath the giant and began hurling her spears in quick succession the group was dumbfounded, Vlad included, as Kalista put so much force behind her spears the heavy weight Sion was suspended in the air as the spears punctured his body. Eventually the group shook off their amazement and Gangplank shot his pistol into Kalista's shoulder. She winced at the pain only momentarily, for she had to quickly leap out of the way of the now falling Sion. He landed with a sickening thud but the juggernaut rose up with an unrelenting cry of fury. He thoughtlessly charged at them and Yasuo and Yi who had advanced on the 2 had to back off lest they also become victims of his rampage. The 2 attempted to run but quickly found futile as Sion was deceptively quick footed now. Instead Kalista made a yanking motion with her hand and rended the spears from Sion's body, forcing him to collapse under his own weight. Even though Sion's body may have been rendered useless he continued to cry out in rage at the 2. Kalista decided she had had enough and took a spear and stabbed it down Sion's skull, silencing the brute.

The group stared dumbfounded at the 2. "You killed Sion?" Talon said baffled. Vlad shook his head. "I can bring him back if you would just drop this dispute with me." Katarina stepped forward eyes fixed on Kalista, eager to get back at the spirit for her previous wounds. "That isn't how this works Vlad, Swain and Leblanc will be more than enough to bring Sion back, you simply need surrender and tell us where in Zaun Shaco is going." Vlad frowned. "I'm not telling you anything about Shaco." Katarina looked around her at her ally's. They took the hint and began moving towards the couple. "Too bad for you." was all Katarina said before she shunpo'd between them and began her death lotus. At the same time Miss Fortune and Gangplank ulted at them as Katarina Zhonya'd to avoid friendly fire. While the 2 were still reeling from the assault master Yasuo and Garen rushed Vlad, Garen making sure to silence the mage. Kalista was like wise attacked by Yi and Fiora, the 2 closing the gab before she could kite them. By this time Yasuo had knocked up Vladimir and was just about to slice him to shreds when he was ripped from the living plain into Kalista. "Now!" Heimerdinger cried as he rolled out a contraption at Kalista's feet. She had no time to react as the mechanism forcefully sucked her into it. "Excellent!" the yordle excitedly shouted. "My spirit incapacitater is a sucess." Vi smiled at the yordle. "Good work prof, who you gonna call?" She said sticking out to the fist. Heimerdinger bumped his fist against Vi's as he said "I'll have you know I call my mother regularly." Completely missing the reference.

Now inside the device Kalista had nothing to do except speak to her husband. "What happened dear?" Vlad said alarmed, not able to quite make out what had happened. Kalista grunted as she futilely attempted to move out of the chamber. "It appears our foes have somehow managed to nullify my transparency, I can't get out from this wretched device." She said with annoyance. "Well at least we're together." Vlad offered. Suddenly Kalista had an idea. "Actually although it stops me from leaving I doubt it could stop me from sending you back into the living realm." Vlad didn't like where this was going. "I'm staying with you." he said. "Now Vladimir you still have a duty to Shaco, if his foes number this many he will need you." Kalista replied firmly. "I'm not leaving you!" Vladimir stated, his voice rising with his emotions. "I'm afraid it's not your choice dear." Kalista said before forcibly ejecting him back into the living world and away from the castle. "Kalista don't do this! Kalista! KALISTA!" Vladimir futilely cried as tears streamed down his face. "We will see each other soon." Kalista promised him before they broke the connection altogether. Now Kalista stood alone in the chamber, with only her spear and thoughts of her husband.

There's the end. I hope I managed to capture the emotion I wanted to present this chapter. Be sure to let me know what you think. The next chapter I will release is the third time's the charm, look forward to it.


	14. Chapter 13- Reunion

Hello everyone, hope you had a good Easter and more importantly URF. Now that's over I'll stop binge playing and go ahead and continue our story.

Shaco was crouched on the ground twirling his shiv as he patiently waited for Hex to finish counting to a hundred. Shaco had wanted to go early but Hex insisted on the full 100 seconds being given, she was surprisingly honest for a child born from 2 criminals. Then again Jinx never did lie much and although Shaco was a mystery it was because he simply never answered rather then lie. Finally Hex shouted 100, snapping Shaco out of his thoughts. "Come on let's go we have a lot of ground to cover if we want to find them." Shaco said running towards the woods. Hex followed close behind and they surprisingly only had to travel a short distance until they caught sight of something in the shrubbery. Shaco quietly held up a finger motioning for Hex to join Shaco in surprising them. They both vanished and made their way over. "Found you!" they cried out together right behind the bush. "You won't take me alive!" A man cried back. Shaco and Hex then felt so much blood drain from their bodies they wrinkled up and wilted onto the floor while a man clad in red stepped out and questioned them with a threatening voice. "Before I kill you you're going to tell me where you've put my wife." That was when Vladimir got a good look at his supposed assailants. "Shaco, and my niece?" he said shocked. "One minute let me fix this." He said as he flowed the blood back into their bodies. The 2 wobbly got up still a little faint from the incident. "Thank you uncle." Hex said. "What are you doing here though Vlad?" Shaco asked. Vlad hung his head and sighed. "It's a long story." Shaco nodded. "Okay we'll go find my family and you can tell us on the way." He said understandingly.

Meanwhile Jinx and Chavo were cramped inside a log. "How long are we going to be like this mom?" he said while wriggling in the tight space the log's interior provided. "Till we start hearing them say they give up. Now be quiet they'll hear us." Surprisingly someone did hear them, but it wasn't Shaco or Hex. The log began shaking violently as someone began moving it, they were being carried, 2 claws blocked the only exits. "These boars are heavy, the kids are going to eat well tonight." A beastly voice spoke. "M-mom now what?" Chavo asked nervously. Jinx rolled her eyes. "We do what we always do Chavo, fix our problem with guns." As she said this she took out zap and shot at the claw in front of her. The beast howled in pain and threw the log. It rolled after the initial impact and the was stopped by a boulder. The 2 climbed out rather dizzy from the ride. As their eyes came back into focus they saw the beast shaking the hand that had been shot and blowing at it. "Those aren't boars." He muttered. "Who's there!"he called out since he lost sight of the log when he threw it. "Depending on the answer I might still have a lunch to give to the kids." he growled and licked his lips. "Only thing you're going to eat is lead." Jinx cried as she got up guns ablazing. The figure ducked underneath the firestorm and prepared to pounce on her. "Just a little bit closer." he growled in anticipation. Finally she came into sight and he jumped on her pinning her to the floor, he raised a clawed paw to rake at her when he saw her face. "Jinx?!" Jinx, who's eyes had been shut at the sight of the incoming blow, opened her eyes and saw the figure that was on top of her. "Warwick?! Man we really don't talk enough if we don't recognize each other's voices." Warwick helped her up and scratched his head. "I'm more disappointed I couldn't tell your scent from a boar's." He said embarrassed. Jinx snorted "We haven't exactly had much time for hygiene." She said thinking about the last time her family had bathed. "Anyways come on we were on our way over to Zaun to find you anyways. Shaco and Hex are around here." Warwick nodded then scratched his chin with his finger as if he were forgetting something. "What about Chavo?" The uncle inquired about his nephew. Jinx hit her forehead remembering about her son. "Chavo come out! Coast is clear! Oh and say hi to your uncle." They heard Chavo speak shakily from somewhere. "O-okay let me try and get down." This was followed by some muttering, a crack of a branch then the screams of Chavo as he fell. "You alright?" Jinx asked concerned. Shaco strode out with his son in his arms. "I think he's fine." he chuckled.

Warwick smile upon seeing his friend. "Shaco you confounding trickster, what brings you here?" He then sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "You even brought the bleeding noxian?" He said with an ever widening grin at the reunion. As he said this Vlad and Hex came into view. At this point Warwick was overjoyed and charged at the 2. He leaped and brought them down with him. Once they were all on the ground he began to give playful swipes at them. It was a strange sight for the rest of Shaco's family but Vlad and Shaco themselves seemed to be enjoying themselves with the playful fight. "Ahem." Jinx called her husband's attention breaking the moment between the 3. "I'm a little confused what are both of you doing on the outskirts of Zaun?" The group got up and Warwick answered. "Not a fan for the city life so me and the family live in the wilderness." Jinx raised an eyebrow. "Really? Didn't think your wife would go for the outbacks." The wolf shook his head. "She didn't but the kids take a little after me I suppose since they were having quite a couple of issues in Zaun. Got so bad people started calling animal control on them." he chuckled. Jinx nodded as if that made any sense. "What about you Vlad, we left you back in Noxus." Vlad nodded. "It's a long story but might as well start now."

That's all for now, the next story I'm updating is the nerdy office guys so look forward to it. Of course also let me know what you think about this chapter or the story as a whole. Am I updating enough? Those sort of things. Have a good day.


	15. Chapter 14- The litter

Hey guys sorry for the long delay. Got caught up in the new mastery system and life in general. That said I've begun getting back to work, for those of you that read my other works I've released a one shot crossover chapter called 2 jokers in a deck between Shaco and Jinx with Joker and Harley as well as updating my other stories (anyone here read maniwa united or third time's the charm?) Anyways thank you for your patience and your continued enjoyment of my little stories. Hope you continue to read them. (Also please take the time to write your review, you don't have to praise me just tell what you think or would want to see more of. Show me you're more then just a number on a traffic graph.) With all that out of the way let us begin chapter 14.

The group trudged with heavy feet trough the woods. Vlad had told the group what had happened in his castle. Shaco didn't wait a second before apologizing to him. "If only we hadn't stopped there." He began before Vlad put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, we would've gotten involved somehow anyways." Shaco nodded. He was already thinking of how he could somehow track her down. That was when Warwick interrupted the silence of the trek. "We're here!" He said as he walked ahead of the group to a moderate wooden cabin. Shaco admired it, it wasn't like Vlad's castle but it represented how Warwick was a self made man. You could see the claw marks from where he had carved the wood with his own bare hands. It was apparently 3 stories high. It was a big house for an equally large family.

No sooner had Warwick opened the door did he get dog piled by 9 squirming figures. "DADDY!" They shouted in unison. Warwick was chuckling to himself as he gently nudged the kids off him. "Man that just never get's old." He said enjoying one of the privileges of being a parent. Once the kids had all gotten off of him he stood up and had the children line up in front of him. "Now kids do you remember these people?" He said extending the arm to the group behind him. The kids began to think. They were more of a litter then children. There was 6 girls and 3 boys, all sat on gray lines between man and beast. Some had no fur at all while others were covered head to toe in the stuff. Eventually the children all gave up on trying to find an answer they did not know. Warwick smiled calmly, at least they had tried. "This is your uncle Vladimir." He said pointing to Vlad. "Oh yeah the dude that always smells of blood!" One of the boys shouted. "It isn't polite to yell Rex." One of his sisters scolded her sibling. Warwick nodded. "That's right Cynthia it isn't nice to yell." He moved on and put an arm around Shaco. "This is your uncle Shaco." He then pointed to Shaco's family. "And those are your aunt and cousins." "But wait Dad didn't Vwad have someone special?" One of the girl spoke with a impediment. Vlad's appearance instantly darkened at the reminder. "Uncle Vlad's special one is currently being held captive by bad guys, your uncles and I are going to try and save her at some point." He quickly explained. "Go get them dad!" Rex shouted again. He looked the most like his father with hair all over his body, the 2 white tails and his yellow eyes were the only things he took after his mother. While Rex began getting scolded by his sisters for yelling again a women's voice entered the room. "Did Papa make a big catch today?" She said in a cheerful manner. She walked into the doorway and saw the group and looked at her husband. "What's wrong?" She asked him. Warwick turned to Vlad wondering if he should tell the story or him. Vlad sighed. "I'll do it, By the way nice to see you too Ahri." He sarcastically mentioned as he ushered her into another room.

"Uh, I know we visited them before but you can't expect us to remember all of their names." Chavo whispered to his mother. She rolled her eyes. "Your father as drilled me on that a dozen times." She said not exactly pleased with Shaco's insistence that she remember the names of her nieces and nephews. "She first pointed at Rex. "The one coated entirely in fur is Rex." "Hi there!" He yelled once more. "Rex, quit it already." Cynthia continued to scold. "This one here is Cynthia." Jinx nodded towards the girl with the purple dress that went down to her knees, 3 tails and red eyes like her father. Besides the tails the only other kind of fur was on her ears. "See Ahri keeps the girls colour coded with these frilly dresses." She said pointing to Cynthia's dress. Hex nodded. "So purple is Cynthia. Who's the one in the orange?" Hex pointed to a girl with an orange dress, dreamy orange eyes and 7 tails that was currently laying on top of one of her brothers, to tired to hold up her own weight. "That's Amber, she's a sleepy head that one." She explained. "The boy she's leaning on is Patches." Jinx continued as she pointed to the boy with yellow eyes and 8 tails that was accurately named patches. He had a patch of fur on his back that was currently being used as a pillow by his sister, 2 similar patches on his cheeks and most likely elsewhere under his clothing. "He's actually pretty self conscious about them so he wears pants and log sleeved shirts the entire year round." She warned her children not to bring it up.

"Uh mom should we do anything?" Chavo pointed his mothers attention towards a girl in a tattered green dress that had 5 tails and a peculiar pair of eyes. One was red like her father's while the other was yellow like her mother's. She wasn't as hairy as Rex was, but she had a thin layer of fur covering her body as well. The girl was currently flicking a boy, one of her brothers, with yellow eyes, 1 tail, and plain clothes. Jinx rolled her eyes. "That's Veronica, the tomboy of the bunch." She said. "What you gonna do about it?" Veronica taunted her brother until Warwick stepped in. "Veronica stop picking on your brother." He said sternly as he picked her up so she was eye level with him. She tried to squirm out of her father's grip but he held firm. "But dad how else is he supposed to learn to stick up for himself." She tried to reason with her father using her childish logic. Warwick sighed. "Sweetie we've been over this, your brother is a kind and peaceful person, he doesn't want to fight his sister or anyone else. That's something to be admired." He said praising his son. "Now apologize." He said firmly as he set her down in front of her sibling. The boy looked up at his sister with curious eyes. Veronica awkwardly put the tips of her fingers together. She turned away and muttered "I'm sorry." The boy immediately brightened and said "Thank you Veronica." This caused the girl to blush and stammer "S-shut up!" before running away.

Jinx walked up the boy and put a hand on his head. "How you feeling kiddo?" Jinx asked him. "Pretty good aunty Jinx I'm glad Veronica isn't mad at me anymore." He said with a smile. Jinx snorted. "She's never really mad at you, in fact she reminds me of a certain fat handed person I know." Jinx said with a knowing smile. She then turned to Chavo and Jinx. "This kids Isaac. He's alright but a bit of a pushover isn't that right?" The boy shyly nodded. She then brought them over to the 2 girls that were playing with some dolls. One of them had a blue dress, 6 tails and glasses. The other had 4 tails, a speech impediment and her father's nose. Both had yellow eyes. Jinx simply pointed at each girl and said their name. "The one in the blue is Susan and the one in the yellow is Lily." Susan giggled. "It's funny because she says her name like Wiwy." Susan teased. Lily puffed out her cheeks and muttered "At least I don't wet the bed." Susan immediately blushed in embarrassment and yelled "I thought you promised not to tell anyone!" Lily simply yelled back "I didn't!" The family stepped away as Warwick ran over to deal with it.

That's all of them." Jinx said proudly. Hex counted on her fingers and said looked up at her mom confused. "But mom, isn't that only 8?" Jinx froze a moment then spun around to count the kids. Hex was right there was only 8. She called Warwick over. "Hey where's your ninth kid?" Warwick nodded. "You must mean Ashley, she went outside with Shaco." Jinx paused and looked around. She hadn't even noticed her husbands absence. "Well c'mon kids lets go find them." Chavo snickered. "Looks like mom doesn't like the idea of dad running away with a younger girl." Jinx spun around and grabbed him by the ear. "Owowowow!" He moaned. "Not so clever now eh?" Jinx asked. "Now come on, they can't be far."

Shaco sat next to a girl in a red dress and 10 tails. Her eyes were red but she had her mothers ears. "How's your family going." Shaco asked casually. "Pretty good uncle." Shaco looked his niece over and hesitate before asking the next question. "Is the monkey still messing with mommy?" Ashley paused a moment to think back. Then shook her head. "No she told him to stop awhile ago, I think she meant it this time." Shaco smiled. "That's good to hear." Ashley shook her head. "I still sense him tough." Shaco frowned. "How far can you see now?" She stopped and thought again then said "I knew when Uncle Vlad was teleported here." Shaco smiled. "Then you must be pretty far along now." Ashley nodded. "I'm still not stronger then mom, but she says it won't be much longer till I surpass her." Shaco frowned again wanting to get back to the monkey. "How often to you "see" him. She blinked then said "About every week." Shaco furrowed his brow. "So he hasn't given up on mommy yet?" Ashley shook her head. "I don't think so." Shaco sat with the girl in silence a little longer before he spoke once more. "Did you tell daddy?" Ashley shook her head. "I don't like telling him these things, It'd just make him mad again, besides he hasn't tried anything." Shaco shook his head. "Yet." Shaco warned "Let's hope it stays that way." Then Ashley looked up at him and said. 'We should go my cousins and aunty Jinx are coming to find us." Shaco nodded. "If they ask you were showing me some lovely flowers." Ashley nodded back. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 15- Slavery

Hello everyone. Not much to say this time besides sorry for the rather slow story progression, I'd rather do everything right then rush it. Don't worry tough I have all the end points in mind just trying to fill in the gaps. Speaking of gaps...

Vi sat around a campfire with the other Piltoverians. The allied group had returned to the Noxus capital to send Sion in for "repairs", while Katarina was getting some medical aid for her wounds from that ghastly women Vladimir called a bride. The rest had been given a spot to sleep. They had agreed Kalista was to important a captive to leave unguarded so they agreed to have around the night watch on her containment capsule. It was currently Piltover's shift. The group stared into the fire with disinterest. "Honestly my capsule has her secured, there's only a 0.98% chance of it failing." Heimerdinger yawned grumpily. "Professor, most people aren't reassured by the admittance a chance of failure is possible, no matter how unlikely." Caitlin tried to politely explain.

Vi groaned. "I still don't get how on earth you trust these guys doc. I trust them about as far as I can throw them." Davion chuckled. "Then you must trust them a lot because withholding Sion you could probably hurl them all like a football." He pointed out. Vi turned to Cal for some back up, but he only shrugged and said "It is true." Vi rolled her eyes and turned towards the Doctor who sat across from her. "The point is why are you going along with this, how is anyone in Piltover okay with this?" Heimerdinger gave the girl a look. "First let me clarify that I do not trust anyone of them. I am honestly surprised that Talon hasn't slit our throats in our sleep or at the very least that Gangplank hasn't "parleyed" our money out of us." Vi stood up. "Then why on earth did you go along with this?" Heimerdinger shook his head at the girl's shortsightedness. "Precisely because the benefits outweighed the risks. For example this whole escapade has gotten that stingy government to give me more grant money. This was also the most convenient way for me to test my paranormal containment cell while keeping myself relatively safe while doing so. But most importantly of all I want to take a look at that family's genes." The group's eyes widened at this revelation.

"From what you told me it appears Shaco's powers are either genetic or teachable." The professor began. "If that's the case then we could easily create a secret forces within Piltover. Imagine a small brigade, no , an army of people with Shaco's abilities, watching over our enemy's movements and acting when necessary." Vi seemed to be in a state of disbelief. "This doesn't sound like what you told us at the beginning." Heimerdinger snorted. "Vi please, that's just the explanation on paper to please the masses." He looked around to make sure no one was listening then leaned forward and spoke in a hushed whisper. "Every single nation as basically split up the family in sections. The simplistic Bilgewater folk are only interested in uncovering Shaco's supposed hidden wealth. the Demacian's demand justice on the surface but on the inside they are eager to interrogate Shaco and Jinx on the Noxian and Zaunite weak points. I told you what Piltover hopes to achieve and Ionia wishes to take the kids in as disciples "Saving the lost" they call it." Heimerdinger said sarcastically. "But the most interesting goal is Noxus'. They intend to take a look at their brains." Caitlin seemed confused. "What?" She asked. Heimerdinger explained. "Apparently they think they can find the cure to insanity inside those whack-jobs' heads. They envision an army that could be shown all of the worlds horrors and not even blink an eye. If you ask me I think it's highly improbable they will succeed, after all one cannot find the cure to insanity in any insane person."

Vi was clenching her fists. "This sounds nothing like justice." Heimerdinger chortled. "What have you become a Demacian now? Even if we manage to capture them alive they would be sentenced to death anyways. They can hardly have a will and they don't belong to any government so they're not protected by any rights. In the end there's hardly an issue." Heimerdinger stated plainly. Davion and Cait nodded in acknowledgement but Vi couldn't believe what she was hearing, she desperately looked at Cal and was relieved to find the same concern cover his face. They spent the rest of the shift in silence until Ionia's shift came. "We are here to relieve you for the night." Master Yi said formally. "Don't trip on your way back to the tents." Yasuo said to Davion on his way out. Davion simply smiled and held a thumb up as he walked away. "Good luck then." Cait spoke to Irelia as she got up and left herself. "And remember under no circumstances are you allowed to touch this device." Heimer warned the Ionian's. Yi nodded before going into meditation as Yasuo began playing his flute. Irelia simply watched the fire.

Vi and Cal had been chosen to share a tent since they were short a few because the group hadn't anticipated Cal and Davion on top of the enforcers. That said they laid besides each other looking up at the roof of their tent in silence for a moment before Vi whispered. "What are we gonna do." Cal turned on his side so he faced her. "What do you mean?" He asked her. "I mean we gotta do something right? I want to see those 2 behind bars not hanging from noose." Cal sighed. "Me neither but that's the judicial system, I don't know what you thought would happen to a sociopath killer and a terrorist." Vi groaned. "I know, but this doesn't feel right." Cal nodded. "You're right, this does make it seem the nations are just as bad as they are. But ultimately didn't they reap what they sow?" Cal said not harshly but honestly stated his thoughts. "I know, it's just that-" Vi choked a bit. Cal furrowed his brow. "What's wrong Vi?" He asked concerned. Vi was silent for a moment before asking "What if I had reaped what I had sown." She whispered silently. Cal was taken aback. "What?" Vi looked at Cal with a serious glare. "Don't "what" me, we both know I was no better then them a long time ago." Cal nodded. "But it was exactly that, a long time ago. You've been pardoned." He reassured her. Vi shook her head in frustration. "But what if I hadn't pardoned." She insisted. "Would I be dissected like them?"

That was when the pair heard a laugh outside their door. Vi got up, one gauntlet hastily pulled onto her left hand. "Who's there!?" She shouted. Davion walked in with his hands up. "Relax, this is what I get for taking a walk around camp since I can't sleep." Cal furrowed his brows. "Something made you laugh?" Davion smirked and looked at Vi. "You just sounded like that stupid wanderer. "I've been pardoned."" He said in a mocking high pitched tone. "What both he and you forget to realize is you are no different from them, neither am I. They just found better uses for the prisoners then cooping them up in a cell." He explained. "You were never pardon, you we're enslaved, the reason they're not going to do the same with Shaco or Jinx is because their insane. But you heard it,even Ionia wants to make a slave out of their children." Vi was clenching her fists again. "Then why do a feel so free for a slave?" Davion chuckled again. "Don't confuse a long leash with no leash at all. If you don't believe me then why not ask your partner about Serena." Cal shot up. "How did you-" He began before he was cut off by Vi's questioning glance. "What is he talking about?" She asked nervously. Cal hesitated for a moment before getting on his knees, bowing at her feet. "I'm so sorry Vi but after Serena was born, while I was filling out the paperwork a Piltover council member informed me that if we were ever to get a divorce then Serena would automatically go to me, no court disputes, no questions asked." Vi dropped to her knees, staring blankly at her husbands face, she was in shock. "O-Of course I told him that was idiotic and unfair but he said the council had come to a decision that it would be better for their prized officer to become a single mother." He tried to explain. "So... Serena isn't mine?" She asked dumbfounded. "No!" He shouted in desperation. "No, she's ours, mine and yours." Davion smiled, he looked like he was watching a comedy more than a drama. "Yeah, just Cal gets the get out of jail free card whenever he wants, with your child included." He said before bursting into laughter. Cal was become increasingly frustrated with Davion. He grabbed the white haired man by his shirt and yelled "I would never do that!"

Vi stood up without saying a word and silently walked out of the tent. "Vi!" Cal called, concern heavy in his voice. He spun around and glared at Davion. "I don't know how you knew about that but why the hell did you do this?" Davion shook his head. "Forgive me for not standing people's naivety, I just feel it's best for us slaves to understand what we are. She thinks she's free just because she has a family, but her government has already prepared to remove it at a moments notice." Cal looked at him mortified. "Why?" He simply asked. "Because the masters can't have their slaves worrying about children when they should be serving them. Get it trough your skull, Vi. Jinx, Shaco, even you, you're all the damn same in their eyes, tools to be used, I just prefer being a tool then being dead. I wonder if Vi will make the same choice." Cal's eyes widened. "She wouldn't" Davion shrugged. "I don't know I saw a pretty big cliff nearby, I imagine she's found it by now even in the darkness." Cal was in hysterics. He threw Davion to the ground has he ran outside the tent desperately calling out his wife's name. "Good niiiiiiiiiight!" Davion called out after him with a chuckle.

Cal managed to catch up to Vi who was curled up at the edge of the cliff. "Vi!" he called out to her but she didn't move. He quickly ran over to her and knelt besides her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just figured since we'd never actually be apart it wouldn't matter if you knew." He tried to explain but she didn't look at him. Then he heard that she was uttering something. He put his ear closer to her and his heart dropped at what he heard. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it." She kept repeating it. Cal threw himself around her and desperately tried to lift her head. He eventually managed to pry her head up and she fell silent as her eyes met his. Tears were streaked down her cheeks. I'm your husband, and no government will take me away from you." He insisted as he looked deep into Vi's blue eyes. They were blank for a moment but seemed to regain focus as they looked into his own. "They can't?" She said, as if not believing it. Cal shook his head. "No they can't, and I think this makes it clear what we have to do, we have to leave this, run to Zaun, maybe even help Jinx's family." Vi looked at Cal, not in disbelief but hope. Then it became clouded in concern. "What about Serena.?" Cal hung his head and scratched his head. "I don't know, she should be safe with my mother, but I doubt we could pick her up after we leave the alliance." He said grimly. "But it's either leaving or staying and continuing a facade." Vi thought a moment then nodded. "Let's go to Zaun." She said before hugging him tightly.


	17. Chapter 16- Meetings Abound

Hello everyone, sorry for the long absence. I've just been working on a tourney on my other fic the nerdy office guy. That said I'd never forget about this story. It's by far the most popular and more importantly what drove me into starting this fanfic account. Anyways we now continue from where we left off.

"We will now let this impromptu meeting begin!" Jarvan announced to the grim faced allegiance members who sat in a circle. "We are here to discuss the current departure of 2 of our members, Cal and Vi." He continued. "What's the matter?" Yasuo asked nonchalantly. "The importance may escape your feeble mind but we cannot simply let this alliance break away due to our personal whims." Heimer responded. "It was personal?" Miss Fortune asked. Cait nodded sadly. "This was the letter they left in their tent, it was found this morning."

"Dear Cait

Sorry I have to go so soon after we just caught up again but Cal and I think that what we're doing, what you're doing is wrong. If I'm as free as I hope I am you won't mind our leaving and more importantly I'd hope you'd understand and leave us alone for awhile."

From Vi"

"She's quite the poet." Davion laughed. Cait glared at him. "I heard your voice near their tent last night, I don't know what you told them but it's your fault!" The officer yelled at her supposed partner. "I don't know about your fancy kingdoms but back in Bilgewater when one of the crew starts stirring trouble among the others that's called mutiny." Gangplank said as he took a bite from his morning orange. "I say we "remove" this scalawag then do the same for the deserters." Gangplank stated as if he didn't understand why they had to think about this. "Isn't that extreme? Vi has served Piltover immensely in recent years and Cal has a spotless record in the force, I fail to see how their folly, no matter how large, should be so harshly punished." Caitlyn argued to the group. Jarvan nodded. "Indeed, let's not rush to conclusions. It seems they simply disagree with a perceived flaw in our group, we simply need to right the misunderstanding Davion has "accidentally" caused them. "Agreed." Talon said. "As I'm the only present Noxian member here may I also suggest we make certain such "misunderstandings" are not caused again." He said with a cold glance at Davion as he brandished his blade. "H-Hold up, I've done nothing wrong!" Davion said as he backed away from the group that was now moving intimidatingly closer to him. "You guys should thank me, I'v smoked out the traitors!" He began to argue. "Traitors!?" Garen shouted as always. "Yeah! I tell a little joke and next thing I know those 2 are talking about how they can help Jinx and Shaco, they're on their way now to Zaun as I speak." Jarvan's face turned grim. "they must die then." Cait's eyes widened. "What!? It's just a misunderstanding." The officer pleaded. Jarvan shook his head. "Desertion is one thing but high treason is another. They must die for such treachery as this." Davion smiled happy he had convinced them of his innocence. "Right, we still have 3 Piltover members, which is what we originally planned anyways, just add Vi and Cal to the list of targets." He suggested. "All in favor?" Everyone besides Heimer and Cait said "aye" "and all against?" He asked for the sake of fairness. "Nay." Said the 2 Piltoverians. "Then it is decided, we are to capture Vi and Cal along with Shaco, Jinx, his children, Vladimir and anyone else found aiding them. With this settled we are to leave this night when Sion and Katarina come back to join us this afternoon." He sated before saying "Meeting adjourned."

Meanwhile only a few kilometers away Vi and Cal continued trudging towards Zaun. "Uh-huh, Okay. Stay safe mom we'll see each other soon." Cal said before hanging up the call. "Well what she say?" Vi asked. "Thankfully she's agreed to run with us, she's bringing Serena with her and they already made it over the border before they put a blockade in. If I'm guessing right they've only started to discuss what their going to do about us, so we have a day's lead or so before they start moving." Cal figured. Since mom's got the car she'll prob meet up with us before we reach Zaun. "That's good, I don't think I could just walk in there without being recognized by some folks that have it out for me." Vi said with annoyance. Cal smiled. "Not a problem, we'll get through this, I'm just glad we don't have to leave Serena behind now." Vi smiled "Yeah, now come on, we have a lot more ground to cover." She said as she redoubled her pace. "Wait for me!" Cal said as he chased after her.

As our villains-turned-allies head to Zaun Shaco and company have only begun their day. Jinx woke up with a yawn and stretched out her arms. She was about to get out but then remembers the litter of kids sleeping around her. They had had to share the beds with the kids since Warwick and Ahri didn't have enough beds for them all. She carefully lifted Susan off her lap and placed her next to Rex. She slowly got off the bed not wanting to wake the children. Once she was finally up and off the bed she looked around. Chavo was still asleep in the bed given to him, Isaac happily snuggling up against him while Lily slept in a corner of the mattress. As for Shaco and Hex they had already woken up because neither were in their beds. She tipped toed out of the room and into the hall before making her way down stairs. Once there she headed over to the kitchen where she was greeted by Ahri and Ashley. "Morning aunty." Ashley said politely from her place in the table. Jinx yawned before saying a casual "Hey." as she took aside across from her.

"Got anything to eat?" She asked as her stomach growled, eager for it's breakfast. "Here try this." She said as she handed her a loaf of bread and some tea. "I'm surprised you were able to buy bread this far out of town." Jinx remarked. Ahri giggled. "I baked it myself actually and Ashley and I picked the tea leaves our selves." Jinx was taken aback. "So you're like some Amish family? No electricity, no store bought goods? Just some hand sewn clothes, self made food in a cabin made by Warwick's blood and sweat alone?" Ahri nodded. "It's simple and familiar to me and Warwick, even the kids enjoy it." "Yeah every day is like a camping trip!" Rex yelled as he ran down the stairs, his worry wort sister following behind. "Rex, mom's told you not to run down the stairs." Cynthia reminded him. "Yeah yeah I'm sorry." He said shrugging her off. "Morning kids how did you sleep last night?" Ahri asked. "Good" They replied at the same time. "That is after they asked us over 20 questions." Jinx recalled how eager the kids were to learn about their relatives. "Anyways you guys see my Husband and daughter?" Ahri shook her head. "I haven't, how about you Ashley?" She shook her head then said "Let me find them." She closed her eyes and after a pause she opened them again. "Their outside, a few meters behind the cabin, look's like their practicing something." She relayed what she saw to Jinx. "Cool how'd you do that?" Jinx asked curious now. Cynthia was the one that spoke. "Ashley can see things far away using her powers." Jinx turned to Ahri. "Can you do that?" She shook her head. "I can sense a people's presence a short distance away but nothing like Ashley can see." she explained. Jinx quickly finished off the bread and tea and ran outside. "See you then, tell Chavo where we are!" She yelled before she was out the door.

Shaco deflected a blade that had been thrown at him. "You're getting better, just try and put more force behind the throw." Shaco told his daughter. Hex nodded as she hurled another blade at her father. He deflected it once more but this time his arm shook a little from the action. "There you go, that's how it's done!" Shaco praised her excitedly. "Nice to see she's learning." Jinx said as she made her way towards them. "M-morning mom." Hex greeted. "She's coming along nicely, now we just have to practice the close combat aspect, besides that shes and expert in my deception and has blade throwing down." Shaco stated after exchanging their usual greetings. "Is she gonna be able to do that cloning thing?" Jinx asked. Shaco shook his head. "That's going take a lot longer to learn, but maybe down the road." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Great I get see both my daughter and husband die repeatably in the future." She said sarcastically. Shaco frowned. "Let's not get into this again." He suggested, understanding his clones were a sore point for his wife.

Before Jinx could respond they saw Warwick approaching them. "Morning Warwick." Shaco greeted. "Morning." He responded as he scratched his his chin with a yawn. "You wanted to head out into town today to gather information right?" He asked the jester. He simply nodded. "We should go now then, the folks are usually more talkative in the morning then become more distrusting as night falls." He explained. "Sure, Hex go wake up your uncle and brother." He instructed. She nodded and vanished in a puff of pink smoke. "We'll need some disguises." He thought out loud for the others to hear. "Why?" Jinx asked, already disgusted with the idea of wearing some stuffy costume. "Well you and me re both wanted criminals, even more so now then ever, and we have quite the reputation in Zaun." He explained. "But it's good reputation, the people love us there." She argued. Shaco shook his head. "It's unwanted attention right now, I'll keep the fabric light so please go along with this." Jinx sighed. "Fine." Shaco grinned. "Good, I'll see what I packed with me, we'll leave in half an hour." He said finishing the discussion.


	18. Chapter 17- Families growing

Warwick lead the group through the crowded streets of Zaun. Shaco and his family followed close behind with Vladimir drawing up the rear. Shaco had managed to dress them selves up as low ranking Noxian nobility. Not so high up as to draw special attention, but not so low as to seem suspicious. As they walked down the street Shaco could smell the various chemicals coming from whatever number of experiments were going on. It was rather handy Warwick was their guide seeing as his grizzly appearance kept the crowd well away from them. "Are we going to ask anyone specific?" Vlad asked from behind. Warwick nodded. "I have an idea where to start, we can go from there."

As he said this he took a turn into an alley, the group followed and left the crowd behind them. After a few more twists and turns in the alley Warwick stopped in front of an iron door that he knocked on. "Who's there?" Answered a voice. "Just a wolf on the hunt." Warwick replied. "Warwick?" The voice said in surprise. "But I haven't made an order, plus I thought you retired?" The voice said asking for an explanation. "I don't have a "shipment" for you, just my friends and I here need to ask some questions." The man behind the door hesitated before eventually opening the door. Singed greeted them as they entered. "Ah Vladimir, I see you DO have a "shipment" for me." He said regarding the seemingly Noxian family. "My family isn't a "shipment" Singed." Shaco hissed. Singed blinked his eyes for a minute. "Shaco too huh? Are you sure your not here for work again?" Warwick rolled his eyes. "I told you we aren't here for work, we just have questions that need answers." He explained again.

"Right then, but first how about a drink?" Everyone immediately refused. There wasn't a person in Zaun that didn't know not to drink anything Singed made for you. "Well then." He said disappointed. "Hope you don't mind if I work and talk at the same time, I was just about to start testing on this subject." He said pointing to the boy strapped to a chair bound and gagged. "What are you doing?" Hex asked nervously. Singed smiled underneath his bandages and knelt before the girl. "See animals are rare in Zaun because of the pollution but there is no shortage of struggling families that would love to have one less mouth to feed." He said pointing to the boy. "So I relieve a burden from these struggling parents, give them some money to feed themselves and I get a new test subject, everyone wins." He said happily. "What about the kid?" Chavo questioned. Singed frowned. "I guess he doesn't win does he? Regardless the test subjects don't last very long either way." He said with a shrug. Vladimir hadn't removed his eyes from the boy.

"Hey Singed, why did they sell him? They didn't need the money did they?" He asked as if having a thought in his head. Singed paused as if wondering if Vlad knew the family somehow. "They seemed well off actually, from what the mother said he was hurting his siblings, nothing to eerie, just cuts here and there. Apparently after he cut her they had agreed to sell him, more so for the peace of mind than the coin. It let me get him cheap." He explained. Vladimir nodded. "Good to know, now if you could release my son." Singed did a double take. "Your son?! What are you talking about?!" He exclaimed. "I thought you couldn't have kids Vlad." Shaco said in confusion. Vlad nodded. "I can't, that's why I'm adopting him." He explained. Singed seemed to finally understand what Vlad was getting at but didn't seem eager to entertain the idea. "You're going to have to at least pay me triple what I paid for the kid." He said. Vlad gave singed a look. "My son isn't a commodity to be bought or sold, you can either give him to me or I'm taking him." Vlad explained the situation. "Now hold on a minute!" Singed began reaching for a vial on one of his lab benches. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shaco said as he held a knife to the Zaunite's throat. Singed looked around the room. Jinx and the children had all drawn their weapons and Warwick shook his head to signify he wasn't on Singed's side in the matter.

Singed sighed. "Fine go ahead and have him, looks like I'm testing on myself again tonight." He said with a groan. Vladimir walked over to the boy and undid his binds. The second the boy was free he stuck his face into Vlad's body and inhaled deeply. "Mister you smell like blood, I like you." Vladimir smiled. "I'm glad because I'm going to be your father now." The boy glanced at him. "Really? I'm sure once a start cutting you you're not gonna want me anymore." The boy said with a grim look, as if it wasn't fair for him. Vlad laughed. "Singed you got a scalpel around here?" Singed wearily nodded and slowly reached for one of his scalpels, feeling more like a hostage then the owner of his own lab. Vlad plucked it from his hand and gave it to the boy. "Now if you want to cut me go ahead." Vlad said kneeling to let the child have his pick of vitals. "Really?" The child said, beaming as if he had just entered a candy store. Without any further encouragement the child randomly swiped at Vlad. Blood began spurting out from where he was cut and the child looked in awe, clearly enjoying the sight of the red liquid. Vlad was pleased, he had recognized the blood lust in the boy just as his master had noticed the blood lust in himself. Still, the child had much to learn if he didn't even know where the vitals were.

"You're really not mad at me?" The boy said, becoming concerned he had been tricked for some reason. "Of course not, I'm not even hurt, look at this." Vlad flicked his hand and his blood flew around the boy, wrapping him in a blanket of warm red liquid. For most children this would be traumatizing but the child actually giggled as he was bathed in the blood. Vladimir then brought the blood back into himself since they didn't need the kid walking around soaked in blood. "Wow that was so cool!" The child shouted in awe. "How'd you do that?" He asked excitedly. Vladimir beamed with pride. "It's because I'm a hemomancer, and as my son you'll learn to become one as well." The child seemed to be thrilled to bits at this point. "I can really be your son mister?" Vladimir felt like crying, after years of trying to find a child he had managed to come across the perfect one for him. "Of course you can be my son." He said as he embraced the child, who happily buried his head in Vlad's bloody bosom. "Do you have a name?" Vlad asked now. The child paused trying to remember. "I used to have one, but I've only been called monster from when I remember." Vlad smiled. "Then how about I name you Alucard?" The boy seemed pleased with the name as he nodded multiple times.

The group that had witnessed this began applauding in celebration at the event, with the exception of Singed who only rolled his eyes. "Now then we have some questions to ask you." Shaco began with Singed.

Hours later the group began making there way back home. Singed had given them a few leads but in the span of the day they had all come up empty, it seemed no one in Zaun had any idea where Kalista could be held. At least Vlad had found himself a son. Alucard was happily riding his father's shoulders. Vlad had bought his new son some clothes to replace the rags he had been wearing. He currently had on a striped vest that matches his father's striped pants and a pair of red velvet pants. The only article of clothing the boy had kept from his previous outfit was his checkered red news cap. Shaco was annoyed at the overall failure of today's mission. Their trip back home was interrupted when someone in the crowd began calling out Jinx's name. They quickly ducked into an alley but the man kept shouting out Jinx's name as if desperate to find her again. With a groan Shaco vanished and dragged the man into the alley, shutting him up in the process. He became visible again and held a knife to the man. "You tell me what you want with my wife, and it better be a good reason or else I'm slitting your throat here and now." Shaco said with impatience. The man's only reply was "My God, Jinx, it really is you!" Jinx seemed petrified. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She shouted in frustration as she pulled out powpow. "Wait! Don't shoot! I know I've done you wrong in the past but that's why I want to try and make amends!" The man begged as he looked down the barrels of the gatling gun. Jinx hesitated for a moment, which made Shaco concerned, she normally didn't think twice about shooting something. "Who is this guy?" Shaco asked, now wanting to know what this man meant to her. Jinx was silent for a moment before answering. "This jerk is my father."

Shaco dropped his shiv in surprise. "Your what?! I thought your parents were dead!" Shaco exclaimed. "Well, her mother is indeed dead." Jinx's father shyly interjected. "And you might as well be dead to me too." Jinx muttered. "I know I shouldn't have put you in that orphanage but your mother died after giving birth to you and I was still a struggling scientist. I had finally managed to get a good apprenticeship that paid well enough to raise you properly, but when I went to retrieve you they told me you had ran away." The father began to regale his story. Jinx only rolled her eyes. "More like they sold me to the highest bidder." She said, bitterly remembering her time as a slave. Her father only hung his head in shame. Shaco took this time to observe the man that was supposedly his father-in-law. He didn't seem to have any resemblance to his daughter aside from his similarly skinny body. He had on simple trousers and a lab coat that was covered in stains, his head was covered in plain back hair with strands of gray starting to show and he wore a pair of glasses similar in frame to Chavo's. He was somewhere in his late fifties by the appearance of his wrinkles. He now again spoke. "Yes, well I had my suspicions but without any sort of evidence I couldn't press any charges. But imagine my surprise when I see my little girl on the wanted posters for a slew of crimes, I knew I had to try and talk to you somehow." He said pleadingly. Jinx only grew more frustrated with the man's tale. "Tell me what?! To drop everything and runaway with you?" Her father shook his head. "No, let me run away with YOU."He said.

Jinx froze. "What?" The man repeated himself. "Let me run away with you, despite all my work I haven't managed a single breakthrough and I'll always be part of the working poor at this rate. I'm tired of this life, I've wanted to run away for a long time, but I held onto the idea that you might turn up in Zaun again some day." He explained. Jinx grit her teeth in fury. "So that's what it is huh? You finally realize how bad life in Zaun is and now you want to run away with your fugitive daughter? She said, her voice starting out with spite but turning soft near the end. Suddenly feeling exhausted Jinx turned away from him. "What do I do with him?" Shaco asked. Jinx sighed. "I'll let you decide." She said, her brain in pain form all her thinking. he looked at the man. He seemed truly in a desperate state. After some consideration he decided to ask him some questions. "You know running with us makes you a outlaw right?" The man nodded. "What do you feel about her having a family?" The man paused. "Honestly? Relieved, if she can have a family then it shows I haven't screwed up so bad." Satisfied Shaco nodded. "Kids say hi to your grandpa, he'll be coming with us now."

Well this was a big chapter with alot of events, there'll be another long wait but I hope this holds you over


	19. Chapter 18- A monkey and the cup of tea

The group made it's way back to Warwick's house without further event. Hex and Chavo eagerly asked their grandfather (who had told Shaco his name was Xavier) about what his life had been like. Xavier meagerly answered that, aside from what happened to his wife and daughter his life had unfortunately been unremarkable and therefore there was no story to be told. "Well home sweet home I guess." Jinx muttered as she saw the cabin in the distance.

That was when to the groups surprise Warwick burst into a dash. "I'm coming!" He yelled frantically. The group was put off but quickly chased after him, Chavo and Hex staying back with Xavier who was lagging behind. By the time Shaco and the others had gotten to the cabin Warwick had already thrown the door open. "Thank God." He said though his voice was laced with a growl of anger. "What happened?" Hex asked confused. "I don't know but there's been fresh blood spilt." Vlad spoke seriously. Now concerned they rushed upstairs where they heard the crying. Everyone seemed alive but the children were hurt and Ahri was battered and bruised. "Who did this!?" Chavo yelled in shock. "It was that damned ape." Warwick snarled, smelling the criminals scent like a mocking signature in the cabin. "He wanted to get back together, I told him no, he started yelling, the children tried to help, he tried to hurt them, I tried to stop him..." Ahri murmured weakly. Warwick laid her down on the sofa. "It's alright he won't get away with this. Where is he Ashley?" Warwick asked trying to hide the rage building in him.

Ashley was nervous, father wouldn't tolerate any lies. "He's been camping in the woods for awhile now..." She trailed off. "That's all I needed to know." Warwick sighed. "Hey dad, sorry w-we couldn't help mom..." Rex muttered, defeated. Warwick looked at his children, none of them were seriously hurt but it's clear they had tried to stop Wukong to no avail. Tears welled up in Warwick's eyes. He hugged his children as he said. "No I'm sorry I wasn't here, I'll make sure he never does this again. Shaco, Vlad I know there's stuff already happening but I wouldn't mind a hand with this." The siblings nodded. "What are brothers for?" Shaco asked rhetorically. Warwick grinned. "Right then, let's start hunting, we have to move fast, if that dirty ape has any brains he's already running." He said as the 3 hurried out, Jinx, Xavier and the kids staying behind to watch Ahri.

Hex and Chavo were tending to the litter while Jinx patched Ahri up, Xavier was making tea for them. "So what's the deal with you and a monkey anyways?" Jinx asked, still confused. "His names Wukong, I flirted with him a little back when I was still in Ionia." She said as she rubbed a bruised shoulder. "It was before I met Warwick." she added. Jinx shook her head, "Guess that what happens when you get around huh? Shaco was the only one I ever bothered to not shoot at, and that was pretty hard." She said reminiscently. "Yeah well we don't all get it right the first time." Ahri muttered.

Xavier stepped in and laid out a tray of tea for both of them. "Thanks, how are the kids?" Ahri asked. The grandkids fixed them right up and their all sleeping now. Jinx took a sip of her tea. "You know dad I don't remember you ever making much tea back when I was still with you." Xavier became flustered. "O-Oh it's just a habit I've developed in my old age I guess." He mumbled. Jinx snorted. "Well you better quit cause it tastes like cr-" Jinx's head fell to the table as she passed out. Ahri turned to Xavier as she realized how heavy her eye lids had become. "What did you put in this tea." Xavier pulled out a vial with a white powder. "Just something to put you to sleep, I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore, the prince said they'd treat her you know, I just have to make this as peacful as possible, don't worry they only want my daughter." He was going to keep justifying his actions but she was already out.

"Forgive me Jinx." He spoke as he grabbed a device from his pocket and placed it on the ground. Their was a bright light and than Jarvan and Heimerdonger were in the room. "Right then professor start setting them up for the return trip." Jarvan pointed to the girls. He then turned to Xavier "You've done well, Demacia thanks you for your aid." Xavier was concerned. "Yes but why are you taking both of them?" he asked. "She was hiding her, she must be arrested as well." Xaveir eyes widened. "Arrested? I thought you were getting Jinx help, to make her normal again?!" He exclaimed. Jarvan frowned. "Oh yes ofcourse but she must pay for her crimes as well, you understand don't you?" Xavier hung his head. "Y-yes ofcourse." he replied. Jarvan beamed. "Excellent, oh by the way we only brought four transporters for the return trip, we weren't expecting to bring Ahri, but we can't pass this oppurtunity by so you wont be coming with us. However fear not the proffessor hear will be sending the coordinates of our base to you. If I were you I'd hurry over in case one of them come back from their wild monkey chase." He then turned to Donger and waved. "Beam us up Heimer." The yordle pushed a button and they were gone, Ahri and Jinx with them.

Xavier stood in the room alone now. He sunk to his knees and let out a sob. "What have I done."


End file.
